Gundam Wing - The Truth Behind Operation Meteor
by theguywhohasaname
Summary: The gundam pilots, as kids, go to school and find out about a secret lab underneath it, and try to defeat the madman behind it all. Then the rest just goes from there... Read and review!!!
1. The Laboratory

Laaaaaaadiiiiiiiiiies and gentleman, boys and girls, and all you other people out there who do not fit into those categories cause you're waaaaay too freaky, I think I'm gonna do something slightly different. This is the first fanfiction I'm gonna write that is not part of my When Cartoons Collide series. (If you haven't read it, read it. If you've read it, read it again.) This one is going to be focused solely on the gundam pilots.(and perhaps some of the other characters from gundam wing.) But I can guarantee that it will have my name written all over it... I don't mean that literally, I just mean that I'm going to give it that special touch I have and make it the strangest thing you've ever read. Hmmm... That gives me an idea... I make these fanfics up as I go, but you knew that, right? I just got an idea that will change the general story line a bit... And now, I give you a ME presentation, written by ME, directed by ME, produced by ME, not starring ME, but starring the five gundam pilots, and... Uh... Edited by ME!!! The title... I'll work on that later. And now for our feature presentation.....  
  
One other little thing... The truth behind operation meteor isn't revealed until the second section.  
  
Once upon a colony, long, long ago in a galaxy far, far away, on a dark and stormy night... A boy was born. His real name was Ibngitzfern Koalachihuahua Takafratzgibbon. Everyone called him Trowa Barton though. Nobody knows why they called him Trowa Barton. After all, he had a perfectly decent name, right? But, for reasons unknown to... Uh... Well, unknown to frosty the snowman, Santa Claus, and my little stuffed teddy bear, they called him Trowa Barton. Uh... Okay, I don't think theres much he can do the first day he's alive, so I'm going to move on to the other four pilots, do a hop skip and perhaps a tiny little jump in time, and continue with the story. (Keep in mind the fact that I DO NOT have a little stuffed teddy bear as you read the next sentence and a half.)  
  
On that very same day, another boy was born. His name was Big Bird, and he has nothing to do with my story, at least for right now, but I thought he should at least be mentioned since he's the one who took over 40 of the colonies and destroyed 14 others.  
  
About a week after that, another boy was born. His real name was Quatre Rabarba Winner, but everyone called him Quatre Rabarba Winner. He had something to do with my story, so I wrote about him.  
  
Two days after that, another boy was born. His name was Wufei... Uh... (Damn, I can't remember his name... I'd better not let the readers know that.) Well, they kept his last name a secret. Yeah, that's it. It was a secret. One of his uncles called him Bert, both of his aunts called him Scooby Doo, his sister called him stupid, and his mother called him 'hey, you.' But that doesn't really matter. So on to the next gundam pilot. (By the way, I'm not stupid, I know his last name is Chang. Or at least I think it is... I don't know. If I'm right, I knew it all the time. If I'm wrong, it was a conspiracy and I was set up.)  
  
That same day, another boy was born (Big surprise) and his name was Duo Maxwell. His parents owned a coffee company. He had a pet turtle in the fourth grade, got straight A's in 7th grade, had a part time job as a model in his first year of college, and I think I'll just shut up now before I reveal that this fanfic is about.... Wow, that was close.  
  
On that same day, during that very same hour, minute, and second, another boy was born. His name was Ikniskelskey Ziznotorles Kraketioa. Okay, so it wasn't. I lied. Sue me. Keep in mind the fact that I don't actually want you to sue me. However, if you're male, single, and cute, you can... Um... Well, back to the story. Anyways, the kids name was Hero Yui, but he changed it to Heero Yuy.  
  
Um... Er... What the hell. 10 years later...  
  
10 years later.... The gundam pilots are 10 years old... They are in 5th grade... They are waiting for their first speaking part in my little fanfic... "God damn it, you stupid ass teacher lady, LEAVE ME ALONE! I don't want to do this pointless crap you call homework!" Duo said, tossing the huge stack of papers at his teacher, hitting her on the head. "Hah! Take that, bitch!" And then, much to Duos disappointment, he woke up. "Heeeeey.... That dream was just starting to get good. Hmmm..." He was abnout to check his alarm clock for the time when the alarm went off. "Well, that answers that question..." He muttered. For the past few days he had been having a bit of trouble getting to sleep and woke up a bit earlier than usual. He didn't really know why that was, though it seemed to have something to do with a boy in his class. Every time he saw him, his mind went blank and his legs turned to jelly. Every time he thought about him, seconds turned into minutes, and minutes into hours. He spent a lot of time thinking about that boy, picuring him in his mind, mentally saying his name over and over again, and he couldn't quite figure out why. "Well, I'd better get ready for school. The whole school part sucks, but hey, at least I'll get to see Heero." Duo began to commence preparing for school.  
  
In the dark, scary depths of the bedroom belonging to a boy who called himself Heero Yuy... Heero sat in front of his computer, gathering information about the school. "Well well... It looks like I was right after all. I can't believe they had such an easy security system. Hmmm.... So that's what you're doing there. I guess I'll just have to pay a visit to that little laboratory of yours under the cafeteria later on." Heero glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost time to go to school. "Time for school already? I guess cracking that security system took a bit longer than I had thought it would." Heero sighed and went outside to wait for the bus.  
  
On the bus headed for the very school that Heero and Duo went to... I can't believe I almost missed the bus... I guess I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night. Quatre looked out the window next to him. Well, there are are only two more stops left before we arrive at the school. I wonder if I can manage to... Quatre yawned. Stay awake at least until school is over. Quatre felt the bus come to a stop and glanced out the window again. Not very many people around here go to the same school I do, I guess. Only those two guys get on this bus. There's that one boy, Heero, I think his name is. He usually keeps to himself. He always seems to be off somewhere in his mind, thinking about something. And then there's Trowa. Not too long after I started taking the bus to school, he started sitting next to me, and after a while we became friends.  
  
Quatre watched as Trowa and Heero got on board. Heero sat off by himself, like he did every day, and Trowa walked towards the back of the bus to where Quatre was sitting. "Hi, Trowa." Quatre said cheerfully, despite how tired he felt. "Hey, Quatre. You don't look all that great... You stay up late or something?" Trowa asked him. "Yeah... I finally got to the last level on that game, and then the power went out. I just couldn't go to sleep without at least knowing what was on that level, and so I waited for about an hour for the ower to come back on, and then I played it through to the last level again. That's a whole 99 levels. The first 90 or so didn't take very long, 'cause I knew all the shorcuts and everything, but then those last nine took a while." Trowa laughed. "I wonder if you'll be able to stay awake through class today." Quatre smiled and said "Probably not. If I fall asleep, wake me up, okay?" Trowa agreed, and then the bus arrived at the last stop.  
  
Wufei boarded the bus calmly, not paying much attention to what was going on aboard it. He walked to the very back of the bus and found an empty seat. He sat down and his mind went back to that math homework he had been given. Usually math was his strong suit, but this time he had encountered a few hard problems. I hope I got them all right... About 10 or 15 other kids boarded the bus, and just before the doors closed, that boy with the braid came running towards the bus yelling "Don't leave yet!" The doors were already in the process of closing by the time he got there, and he dove between them onto the floor. "Uh... Hi!" he said, looking up at the bus driver, who was looking at him with no particular interest. Then again, Duo had done stuff like that so many times before, it had become something everyone expected. The only time anyone stared in desbelief was when Duo was on time and walked up the stairs onto the bus like everyone else. "Uh... Hehehe... I think I dropped my homework when I did that... Oh well." Duo said, and walked towards the vacant seat next to Heero. "Um... Mind if I sit here, Heero?" He asked. Heero, looking like he was in deep thought, didn't reply, and Duo sat down next to him.   
  
That Duo kid is weird... He never does his homework and always has some unbelievable excuse for it. And he always sits next to Heero, even though Heero usually ignores him. That blond boy over there always talks to that other kid. I think his name is Quatre... I don't remember the other ones name. And over there is that little group of five girls. They always sit together, except for that one... I think her name's Relena... She usually asks Heero if the seat next to him is taken, but he always tells her it is... I don't really understand that. Heero usually ignores Duo completely, and although he doesn't say all that much, he's willing to talk to just about anyone but Duo, but he never lets anyone but Duo sit next to him. It doesn't make any sense at all, at least not to me. From what I understand, Heero doesn't want anyone other than Duo to sit next to him, especially Relena, yet he never says a word to Duo. Very odd...  
  
The bus arrived at the school, and all the kids got off. Quatre was walking towards his classroom when he suddenly couldn't manage to keep himself awake any longer and literally fell asleep. He fell forward, and would have had a very unpleasant awakening, if it wasn't for Trowa. Trowa caught Quatre before hit hit the ground and woke him up. "Huh? What happened?" Quatre asked, just barely awake. "You fell asleep while walking and almost got your nose ground into the asphalt." Quatre blushed and continued walking to the classroom followed closely by Trowa.  
  
Duo arrived in the classroom and sat as his desk. As usual, he was the last one in. The teacher walked around the room collecting homework, and then got to Duo. "Duo, do you have your homework?" She asked. "Um... Well, you see, I know I shouldn't have, but I turned my homework into a paper airplane." "Well, at least you have it. You do have it, don't you, Duo?" "Well... I would... But, ya see, after I made my homework into a paper airplane, it got hijacked." The teacher sighed and then asked Duo why he couldn't just do his homework once in a while, but Duo wasn't paying any attention. "Duo!" She said a bit louder. "Huh?" "I asked you a question." "Oh, sorry, I was lost in thought. "Yes, well I understand its new territory for you, but you should pay attention." The teacher continued to collect homework. She got to Heeros desk and asked him for his homework. "I didn't do it." He said. That was very unusual, as Heero almost always had his homework done and done perfectly. "Why not, Heero?" Heero muttered something. "What?" "I said it was the least important thing that I needed to get done, and so I didn't have enough time after I had done everything else to do my homework."  
  
The teacher looked at Heero sternly and said "Heero, what could you possibly have to do tha is more important than your homework?" Duo, having spent a large quantity of time with Heero, noticed that Heero was beginning to get angry. No one else seemed to notice though. "There are a lot of things more important than homework." "Really? If it's so important that you couldn't do your homework, tell me what it is." Duo could tell Heero was getting extremely pissed off. "Uh-oh." Duo said, and ducked under his desk. Heero reached into his back pack and pulled out a firearm. He aimed it right at the teacher and jumped out of his chair. Heero ran back towards the door and, before going into the hallway, said "You want to know so badly, why don't I just do it now and show you." Heero ran down the hall towards the cafeteria and charged through the double doors. There was only a lunch lady in the room at that time, and she hadn't seen Heero yet. Heero dove under a table where he wouldn't be spotted for a few moments, at least, and thought carefully. After a few seconds, he ran towards the janitors closet located by the other entrance to the cafeteria. He opened the door and jumped inside, just barely avoiding being seen. He flipped the lightswitch and found the button behind a pile of junk that opened up a secret trap door in the floor.  
  
Heero climbed down the spiral staircase that led into the secret headquarters under the school. He went down about 100 feet before the staircase finally ended. He looked around and saw tables covered in test tubes filled with all kinds of liquids, small cages containing lab rats, and many other things that looked like nothing he had ever seen before. He walked around, examining everything, and then went to the next room. Inside the room there were huge cages filled with horrible, grotesque, mutated monstrosities. Heero walked over to one of the cages and examined the beast inside.   
  
Its head was about the size of a bulls head, but it didn't have any horns or any evidence of horns ever having been there. Its body was roughly human shaped, but about four times as big as Heero. The creature had a tail much like a scorpions, only instead of one stinger, it had curved stingers jutting out everywhere on the lower fourth of it. The creature had four arms. Three of the arms were exactly te same size, and had three razor-sharp claws on them that looked to be about a foot long each. The fourth arm was smaller, about the size of the average humans, but the fingers were webbed with steel. The steel wasn't put there, it was somehow mutated onto the creature, making the steel a part of its body. at the tips of its fingers on that hand it had miniature versions of the stingers on its tail. The thing was covered in very shiny, refletive scales, making it hard to look at the creature in any kind of light. The creature had three eyes all lined up in a row on one side of its head, and three on the other. it had large, flaring nostrils that seemed as if they would be able to pick up scents for miles round. But its most disturbing feature was the mouth. It had two snake-like tongues that flicked in and out of its mouth constantly. Saliva dripped down from its teeth, which were quite horrible to see. The teeth were each about as thick as the average human finger, but the smallest of them were three feet long. Needless to say, the creatures mouth was enormous, being able to hold those teeth in it. The things jaw dropped down to its waist, teeth sharper than a thousand razors put together sticking out at all angles. "Wow... If that thing bit someone, they'd probably die instantly. If not, they'd beg to be killed."  
  
Heero looked around at all the creatures in the cages, and each one was worse than the previous one. By the time Heero saw the last creature in that room, the first one seemed as harmless as a toothless, clawless kitten. Heero walked out of that room into the next room, shuddering at the thought of those beasts getting loose. Unfortunately for him, the next room was also very unpleasant. There were tanks filled with people. The people in the tanks were in some sort of acid. Acid that was eating away at their flesh. And worst of all, the people in the tanks were somehow being kept alive. They attempted to scream, but were unsuccessful in their attempt, choking on acid. Some of the people in that room had been in there long enough so that their skin had been rotted off in most places, and their internal organs were visible. Heero felt as if he were about to vomit, and ran through the room into the next one, avoiding looking at any of the people. Before he got to the next room, he accidentally made eye contact with one of them. It was a woman, and her skeleton, veins, muscles and organs were visible everywhere except for her head. Her head was still more or less intact, and her eyes met Heeros. Heero saw deep into her eyes, and saw the torment and pain beyond them. Heero closed his eyes and vomited. He ran into the next room, keeping his eyes closed the whole way. Once in the next room, Heero sat down by the door and remained there for several minutes, wondering what kind of psychopathic bastard had done this...  
  
Back at the classroom Heero had run from... Duo waited until nobody was looking his way and ran out the door in an attempt to follow Heero. Well, the general direction he was headed in was this way. At least I think it was. I didn't have much time to see where he went before the door closed behind him. Duo ran towards the cafeteria. He opened one of the doors and snuck inside quietly. He glanced around, trying to see where Heero might have gone, and he spotted a light through the crack at the bottom of the door to the janitors closet. The light is always off in there unless the janitors in there getting his supplies, and the janitor doesn't come until tomorrow. Duo dashed for the janitors closet and scrambled quickly to get inside before anyone could see him. "Huh?!? There's a trap door here! This must be where Heero went!" Duo jumped down into the trap door and began to descend the stairs. Once he got to the bottom, he started walking through the room he was in, looking for Heero. I'd better not make any noise, just in case someone else is down here... He couldn't find Heero in that room, so he went into the next room. "Wow! Look at all these things! Sharp teeth, long claws, bad B.O.... They all remind me of my teacher. Hmmm... Well, there doesn't appear to be anywhere Heero could be hiding in here, but then again... Jumping into a cage containing a viscious, blood-thirsty, flesh-eating monster sounds like just the kind of thing Heero would do."  
  
Duo started walking around, looking in all the cages, trying to see if he can see Heero in any of them. "Well, either he isn't in here, or he's decided to hide in one of these guys' stomaches..." Duo ran over to the door to the next room and opened it. "What the hell?! I think I'm gonna puke... What kind of demented wacko would do this?" Duo covered his eyes and ran towards the door to the next room. He opened up the door and ran inside, closing it behind him. "That... Was... Totally disgusting. I'm gonna kill whatever fucked up asshole did that!" Heero stood up and walked over to Duo. "So you saw it too, huh?" Duo stared at Heero. "You look like you weren't quite able to keep from spewing." Heero turned his gaze towards the ground. "I couldn't. Before I made it in here, I... I accidentally made direct eye contact with one of them. I saw nothing but pain in her eyes. The bastards behind this have found a way to make them live through all that, even though their bodies are being destroyed by the acid." Duo shivered in disgust. "Well... Let's just keep going. My guess is you want to destroy this place and whoever created it, and I want to help." Duo and Heero began walking towards the next room...  
  
"QUATRE!" Trowa said in a loud whisper. "Huh? What? The answer is 42!" Quatre said, half asleep. "Quatre, you fell asleep again. You're going to get caught and you're going to get in trouble. Try to stay awake!" Trowa said, and then continued to listen to the lesson. "Okay, Trowa, I'll try to bake you a cake, but..." Quatre yawned. "I think I'll take a nap first." "No! I don't want you to bake me a cake, I want you to stay awake!" Trowa hissed at him. "Are you sure? I can bake pretty well. I like chocolate cake... It's my favorite." Quatres eyelids began drooping, and he fell asleep. He fell forward and hit his head on the desk, making a loud noise. The teacher turned around and looked at Quatre. "Quatre? Quatre? Quatre! Wake up!" Quatre raised his head and squinted at the teacher. "No, I don't have any make-up, you're going to have to go buy some." And then he fell asleep again. Trowa looked at Quatre hopelessly. "Trowa? Why does Quatre keep falling asleep?" The teacher asked him. "He stayed up late last night. So far he's fallen asleep 17 times. He fell asleep walking to the classroom and I just barely caught him before he hit the ground. That's not the only time he's been close to getting hurt because he's fallen asleep. He almost got the sharpened end of his pencil up his nose one time..." "Trowa, I didn't ask you what's happened every time he's fallen asleep." The teacher asked. "Sorry, Mr. Treize guy lady sir ma'am person."  
  
"So just what is this place? Why is it under the school?" Duo asked. "It's some kind of laboratory. And as for being under the school, well, would you think of looking for a lab hidden under a school?" Duo thought about it for a minute. "Well, after this, I would. But I guess I wouldn't if I hadn't seen this place, so, no..." The two walked deeper into the lab, through several rooms filled with things far too gruesome and horrible to be imagined by anyone other than the sickest of people. "When I find out who is behind all this, that person is going to wish he was never born. I'm going to put whoever did all this in one of those tanks full of acid, and once his flesh has been dissolved, I'll feed him to one of those monsters back there in the second room. Or her. I don't know if the person that did this is male or female. But whoever it is, he or she is gonna pay bigtime." "SO, YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING TO KILL ME USING MY OWN MUTANTS AND ACID, DO YOU? HAHAHAHAHA!!! I DON'T THINK SO!" A voice said, coming from the shadows, echoing all throughout the room. A megaphone fell down from the rafters circling the top of the room. "Sorry, I just had to make sure you heard me. But then, this room has a nice echo, so I dont have to worry about that." Heero thought hard for a few moments. "You sound just like the principal!" "AHAHAHAHAHA!!! I AM the principal, Heero! Though I don't actually look like him. And my name is not the name he has. He is just a disguise I use. My true name is Judecca A. Gunner. And as for what I look like, you'll have to catch me to find that out!" From about 50 feet up, from the rafters just below the ceiling, a shadowy figure jumped down to the ground, his cape fluttering behind him. He hit the ground running, and went into the next room.  
  
"Come on, let's get that son of a bitch! If I get to him first, there isn't going to be anything left of him for you to do anything to!" Heero yelled, running to the door to the next room with Duo right beside him. "Hey I wanna cause that psycho some major pain too, ya know!" Heero shoved open the door and they both scrambled into the room, jumping away from the door as fast as they could in case Judecca had a gun or something. As soon as they had cleared the area they had been standing when they opened the door, 8 bullets made 8 dents right where they had been seconds before. "Only 2 bullets left in each six-shooter... Good thing I've got lots more guns! Come on, lets see you try to catch me, you little runts! But I warn you, this all goes on your permanent record. So be careful!" The shadowy, cape-wearing figure jumped out from behind a bunch of shelves containing ammunition, guns, and knives and tossed a knife at Heero, spun around, and ran through the door to the next room. "That knife just barely missed me... And those bullets hit the exact spots we would have been if we hadn't jumped as soon as we got in here. And he was moving the whole time!!! That guy has good aim, a lot of guns, a lot of ammo, and knives, too. Well, luckily for us, he seems to have made a very large error. He left us in a room full of guns, so now we can arm ourselves." Duo looked around at all the guns. "Hey, you're right! We can take that bastard down!" Then they heard the dinging of a P.A. system, and they heard Judeccas voice say "attention all students located in the gun room, the monsters from the second room from the stairwell have been let loose and are headed your way. Oh, yes, and I've set the traps in the room so that if you touch so much as a bullet in there, you both die. Ciao!" Duo and Heero ran towards the door Judecca had run through and pushed it open. They ran into the next room and kept running for the room after that. "Damn it! A psycho with guns and a whole shitload of monsters. And we don't even know if there's a way out of here in this direction! We could be headed for a dead end!"  
  
Duo could be right... Argh! Why did I have to come down here now? Why couldn't I have waited until my Gundam was completed? That was stupid of me... A careless mistake on my part. And now, because of it, not only am I going to die, but because of MY mistake, Duo is going to die as well... No. I won't let that happen! "Duo, I can promise you one thing right now, and that is that I am going to get us out of here alive. I don't know how yet, but I will!" The two were almost to the door to the next room when the door they had just come through shattered into pieces and the monsters came running after them. They shoved open the door in front of them and shut it firmly behind them. Heero saw a button labelled 'In case of monster breakout, press button,' and pushed it. A layer of some kind of shiny metal appeared over the door, and written on it were the words 'Titanium Shell.' Heero and Duo continued running through the room, just in case, and heard the P.A. system again. "Oh, boys, guess what? That titanium shell will only hold out for exactly five more minutes against all those monsters. We had it tested, so I know. Oh, yes, and here's a little good-bye present for you." A bullet came from out of nowhere and hit Duo in the stomache. "Duo!" Heero yelled as Duo screamed in pain. "Duo! Ah, crap!" Heero went about getting the bullet out of Duos stomache, stopping the bleeding, and bandaging the wound as best as he could while the monsters made increasingly large dents on the door behind them...  
  
Hehehe.... Guess what? That's all for now. This is the shortest chapter I've ever written... And it's the first chapter in a new series. I guess I should have made it a bit longer, but I had my mind set on doing that. So you'll have to wait for my next chapter to find out whether they survive or not and what happens to the other gundam pilots and all that. I hope you liked it, cause it's the most serious I've ever been before when writing, and if my stories are only good when funny, it would hurt my feelings for 3.2 seconds. We had it tested, so I know. HA! Anyways, TTFN (Ta ta for now), folks! 


	2. The Hunt And Battle

Well, if you remember, in the first chapter of this new series of mine, basically Heero and Duo got into the secret underground lab in their school and started chasing Judecca (Who, if you've read my When Cartoons Collide series, should be a familiar name) and of course a bunch of mutated monstery thingies started chasing after them and Duo got shot right in the stomache, which is probably not the most pleasant of places to be shot, and the titanium shell keeping the monsters from killing Duo and Heero is about to give out. By the way, if you haven't read my When Cartoons Collide series, read it. And now on with the story...  
  
"Well, I finished bandaging it. I did everything I could possibly do in as short an amount of time we have with as little as we have available to us here, so hopefully it'll hold until we can get out of here and get you to a hospital. Think you can walk?" A monster hit the door and made a huge dent in it. "Okay, think you can run?" Duo stood up. "Well, either that bullet didn't do as much damage as I thought, you did a great job, it's just the fear giving me energy, or some combination of those, 'cause I think I can run juuuust fine." Heero glanced back at the door. "Good, let's go. We have about 30 seconds before that door breaks down, if Judecca was telling the truth." Heero and Duo began to run again. Wow, Duo's running just as fast as he was before. He isn't showing any signs of being hurt at all, let alone having been shot. They opened the door to the next room and Heero spotted another button that said to push it if monsters had gotten loose. "Hey, cool, that'll buy us another 5 minutes." Duo said, obviously ecstatic. Then they heard Judeccas voice again. "Oh, really? Go ahead and push the button, but it wont buy you much more than about 10 seconds. I did a bit of, er, repair work on the titanium shells." Duo looked Heero right in the eyes. "Heero, he didn't use the P.A. system. He's gotta be somewhere in this room. If we can get through that door before him, we could keep him in this room with the monsters." Heero glanced at the door to the next room quickly. "Duo, that has to be the smartest thing you have ever done, said or thought. Let's go!" They then found themselves running for a door once again.  
  
"Hahahahaha! Yes, run! Run for the door and get inside first so I'll be trapped in here with the monsters!" Judecca yelled at them. Duo hesitated for a moment, but Heero said "He's trying to use reverse psychology on us and make us think that this place is safer than the next room." Duo opened the door and they ran inside. The P.A. system dinged again and they heard Judecca speaking to them. "That room is a dead end. I designed this place to be misleading. You run through enough doors that are all nice and lined up and you think that all the doors are that way. But, in reality, the door to the next real room was on the right, not straight ahead. You are now in a dead end room with no way out but the way you came in, and the monsters have just entered the room you came from. In other words: You're screwed, kids. You flunked survival class and it's going on your permanent record. HAHAHAHAHA! Your permanent record meaning your tombstone, of course. And I'm not talking about a pizza, either. No, you won't be having pepperoni on your tombstone, you'll just have your name, a few dates, and... Well, normally you'd have something written below that as well, but nobody really cares about you little brats. So nobody is going to volunteer anything to be written under the date of your death except for 'good riddance.'" Duo slumped down onto the ground. "We're trapped. There's no way out of here. Any minute those monsters are going to come in here and rip us to pieces. Nobody will know what happened to us except for that heartless bastard Judecca. For a while eeryone will wonder what happened to us, but then they'll just forget about us. Except our families. They'll probably look for us all over, but they wont find us." Heero looked around. "Not quite. For more reasons than one... But that isn't important right now. What is important is that we're in another room full of guns."  
  
Duo looked around at all the guns and ammunition and knives and swords. "But Judecca has a bunch of traps set up so that if we take any of the guns or anything we'll die." Heero grinned. "well, that's one way of thinking. Another way of looking at the situation is that we can grab something when the monsters get close and jump away from the area so that the monsters die instead." Duo jumped up to a standing position. "That's brilliant! Let's do it!" Heero and Duo walked around for about a minute, looking at everything, getting a mental image of the place, and then the monsters busted down the door and came barging into the room. One of the vile creatures saw Duo and ran after him. Duo waited until the thing was close and grabbed a gun. Duo quickly jumped aside, still holding the gun, and a laser on the ceiling fried the monster that had been there. "Ha! One down, and now I've got a gun, too!" Duo had grabbed a machine gun. He aimed the gun at the monsters and fired until all the bullets had been used up, and although he had taken out a huge amount of the viscious monstrosities, there were still many to go.  
  
One of the monsters suddenly jerked its head in the direction of Heero, who was hiding behind a shelf. "Heero, ones coming your way!" Heero waited until the beast had gotten to him and grabbed a portable missile launcher off the shelf next to him. He jumped aside just as a trap door opened up under the awful mutant and it fell to its death on a bed of sharp spikes. Heero jumped out from behind the shelf and launched all the missiles he had at the remaining abominations. Once again a great deal of them died, but more seemed to keep coming into the room. None of them attacked for a while though, as they were staring at the little creatures that had killed their brothers and sisters somehow. One of them, who seemed to be the leader, was the most horrible, disgusting, vile, most fearsome and terrifying one of them all. It took a step towards Heero and sniffed the air. Apparently it decided that Heero would make a good meal, because it rushed Heero, trying to knock him onto the ground where he would be more easily killed. Heero leapt over it though, and when it ran towards him again, he grabbed a sniper rifle off the shelf and jumped over it again. The creature also must have been the smartest of them, because it jumped aside, just barely avoiding another laser that had been triggered. The thing looked around, trying to find Heero, but it couldn't find him anywhere. Heero was hiding underneath one of the shelves, aiming the sniper rifle right at the things head. Heero fired three shots at the maniacal killers head, but each of them hit its head, made a dull thud, and fell to the ground. The creature shook its head and tried to find what had done that to it. Heero stared in disbelief and fired all the rest of the bullets at the thing right between its eyes.  
  
Every bullet hit its mark, but seemed to have no effect other than making the beast angry. Duo had followed Heero to the bookshelf while all the monsters had been distracted by their leaders frantic scrambling about, trying to find its prey, and had hidden under the shelf with Heero when he had seen that the creature wasn't looking. "Heero," Duo whispered. "Since we're under the shelves, none of the traps can hurt us, right? So just grab stuff off the shalves above you when that thing isn't looking and then kill the damn freak." Heero took Duos advice and reached up and grabbed something off the shelf above him. He pulled his hand down to see what he had grabbed, and saw that he had a grenade in his hand, and he had somehow pulled the pin out. "Oh, shit!" Heero said as he tossed the grenade at the slightly birdlike beast that was running around trying to find him. The creature heard the grenade hit the ground beneath it, turned around, and swallowed the grenade. Seconds later, the creature blew up, pieces of it flying all around the room. "Ha! Guess it wasn't that smart after all!" Heero said with a large smile on his face. The two boys crawled out from under the shelf   
and walked around it towards the door. "Uh-oh... I guess we seem to have forgotten that the other guys are still there." Duo said, staring at all of the mutated animals that were staring right back at them.  
  
"Heero? Why are they all looking at us like that? Is it just me, or do they seem afraid?" Heero looked at all of them. "They do seem a bit nervous... Well, we did kill their leader, after all. Since he was their leader, he was probably also the strongest of them. Being their leader and the strongest out of all of them, they probably figure we must be a whole hell of a lot stronger than them to kill him." Heero made a sudden movement in the direction of the monsters, and they all turned around and fled the room, except for one of them. The one remaining one looked like a cross between a tyrannosaurus rex and a rhinoceros, as well as a few other things. It stood on its hind legs, which had claws like a t-rexs, and its body looked like a tyrannosaurus', but it's head was that of a rhinos except that it was as big as a tyrannosaurs head and was covered in bright yellow scales, like the rest of the body. On its back it had a spine, only instead of being on the inside, the spine was located on the outside and was covered in green armor resembling an ankylosaurus'. The tail was long and about half as thick as it should half been, and reminded the two boys of a whip. "Uh, Heero? Those scales look a lot brighter than they should be. Do ya think it's poisonous?" Heero shook his head. "I don't really know, Duo. What I want to know, though, is why it's the only one that stayed." The creature looked right at Heero and opened its mouth. "I stayed because I am not afraid of you, I know that if I do not harm you, you will not harm me." It said in a deep, throaty cross between a growl and words.  
  
"It talked! You heard it too, right Heero? It did talk, didn't it?" Heero nodded his head, confirming that it had indeed spoken to them. "I would appreciate it if you did not refer to me as 'it.' My name is unpronouncable in your language, so if you wouldn't mind, I would appreciate it greatly if you would think of a name to refer to me by." Heero and Duo racked their brains, and then Duo said "Well, I saw a movie about something kinda like one of you guys that was called Proteus. Would that do?" The creature thought for a moment and replied with "Yes. I kind of like that name. So just call me Proteus. Anyways, I am the latest addition to that awful mans creations, and he ended up giving me free will, sentience, and the ability to speak. I tried to convince the others not to attack you, but all they could think of was how hungry they were, and they viewed you as food. I sense that you are both good people, and I have a feeling that you are trying to do accomplish a goal. If that goal has anything to do with this laboratory, I'd like it a lot if you would let me help." Duo smiled and said "Well, its okay with me if you come. I like the idea of one of that assholes creations helping to destroy him. How about you, Heero? Is it okay with you if he comes with us?" Heero looked at Proteus and then looked back at Duo. "Its fine with me. I like the idea of Judeccas demented mind being his downfall." "Well, it looks like you're coming with us, Proteus!"  
  
Proteus did something with his mouth that looked like an attempt at smiling, but the end result was a very scary animalistic grin. Duo yelped and jumped into Heeros arms. "Uh...." Duo said, blushing as he climbed out of Heeros arms. "I guess I watch a bit too much Scooby Doo..." Proteus began to speak again. "I know where Judecca is right now. I don't really know how, but I do. It's as if there's a map of this place in my mind and a little beacon marking his position is placed on it exactly where he is... Follow me!" Proteus stamped his way out of the room on his giant tyrannosaurus legs and Heero and Duo followed him. Proteus led them through several rooms full of things even more disgusting and terrible than the tanks of acid before they finally arrived in a room that was pitch black. The two boys heard a sharp inhalation, and then Proteus spit out a ball of flame. The entire room lit up and the the fireball hit one of the creatures that had been trying to kill them before. The thing fell to the ground, burning brightly, giving off plenty of light. The boys and Proteus looked around and saw that the room was full of the beasts, and they were all closing in on them.  
  
Proteus yelled "Get behind me!" And Heero and Duo jumped towards Proteus' tail and hit the ground rolling until they were right behind the mutated dinosaur. Proteus inhaled again, though not sharply like before, and then spit out a steady stream of flame at the remaining demon-like things in the room. All the creatures caught fire and died almost instantly. There was plenty of light in the room at that point, and a throne was visible 20 feet up. The throne was attached to the wall, and there didn't appear to be any way to get to it or back down from it. Seated on the throne was Judecca. Since he was facing them and there was lots of light, Heero, Duo, and Proteus actually saw him for the first time. He was a fairly good looking man with platinum hair. He wore glasses, fingerless gloves, ordinary clothes that you'd expect to see the average person walking down a street wearing, a blue cape, some brown boots with some sort of insignia on the sides, and a   
green amulet that shone brightly in the the light of the burning mutations. He was holding a gun with a barrel slightly longer than it looked like it should be, and instead of just a slime piece of metal around the trigger, along the bottom part it was of average thickness, and on the side there was a square of metal. Judecca loaded the last bullet into the gun and aimed it at Heero. "If any of you move, I'll shoot Heero. I know you think he can dodge this bullet easily, but looks can be quite deceiving, cant they? I am the worlds greatest assassin, gun expert, and all around villain. The only time I ever miss is when I want to. So, if you think he can dodge a bullet, do whatever you want. If you want to take me seriously, then dont."  
  
Duo and Proteus stood extremely still, but Heero jumped as far as he could to the left and continued rolling to the left when he landed. Judecca tossed a paper airplane down to Duo. Unfortunately for Heero, Judecca wasn't lying, and although Heero was moving very quickly, Judecca shot him on the inside of his right knee.   
Duo unfolded the paper airplane and it said "Target: Inside of right knee." "Nobody move!" Duo yelled. "This guy isn't lying... He has excellent aim." Heero stood up and said. "Yeah, so I noticed. He hit me on the inside of my right knee, right in the very center. Not a hundredth of a millimeter off. Dead center." Judecca stared at Heero in disbelief. "How are you able to stand up? You should, at the very least, be in a huge amount of pain and have your knee slightly bent, but you're standing there just as straight as you were before I shot you, and you don't look like you're in any pain at all." Duo laughed. "Are you kidding? Hell, you could probably drop a truck on Heero, and he'd stand up perfectly straight and mock you. That guy can take anything. And he's pretty good at dishing it out, too..." Heero mumbled something and then said, a bit louder, "I didn't mean to do it. It isn't really my fault you ended up in the hospital for a month... If you hadn't been bugging me, it wouldn't have happened."  
  
Judecca yelled "Shut up! Both of you! I don't care what he can take without showing signs of pain, and I dont care how weak and defenseless you are, Duo!" Duo was about to yell something rather impolite at Judecca when Heero pulled out a small handgun and shot Judecca in the shoulder. Judecca screamed and fell out of the throne to the ground, landing on his back. He jumped up to a standing position and whirled around so he was facinf Heero. "T-T-THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! Nobody has ever managed to shoot me... I've been shot at over a hundred thousand times, and every single time I've dodged the bullet easily... And now I've been shot by a mere boy?!?" Duo looked at the gun in Heeros hand. "I grabbed it from the gun room just after I tossed the grenade, in case the grenade didn't kill that thing. I saved it case we needed it. He pissed me off and then I remembered it." Judecca glared at Heero. "Well... It doesn't matter!" He said, sounding extremely angry. "Because I've got far more bullets than you. And don't even think about using you fire breath, because it wont work anymore!" He yelled, turning towards Proteus. As soon as he said that, it got freezing cold in the room, and ice formed everywhere. Soon the walls, ceiling, floor and throne were frozen solid, and Duo and Proteus were shivering. Somehow the cold didn't seem to affect Judecca or Heero Ha, it's probably because Heeros too intent on killing Judecca to notice the cold, and Judeccas cold-blooded, so he doesn't feel it either. Then again, I have been known to be wrong before  
  
"HahahahaHA! So it's... Five bullets against all the bullets I have." "Well, how many do you have, Judecca?" Heero asked. "That depends. Do you want to know how many I actually have on my person right now, or how many I have? And by that I dont mean the ones I have on me right now and the ones I have in the gun rooms." Heero looked confused by that last part, but said "How many you have on you right now." Judecca laughed. "Only the remaining 11 in this gun. So even without the others I have more than you. You know what, screw that, I don't want this gun or these bullets." Judecca unloaded the gun and tossed it and the bullets aside. He held up his hands and two guns that appeared to be ordinary handguns appeared in them. "Let's see how well you fare against me now, shall we?" Judecca asked smugly. "Your other gun seemed to have a lot better quality bullets than those. A lot more powerful." Heero remarked. Judecca began laughing. "So it would seem. These, erm, 'bullets', work best in extreme cold. So I'll just have the air conditioners turned on." An icy wind began to blow in the room. "Argh, Heero, could you hurry up and kill him already? I don't know how much longer I can stand this cold!" Judecca glanced at Duo quickly. "Oh, shut up, it's good for your bullet wound. Or maybe not... I don't know. I've never needed to know because I've never gotten shot before today." He turned back towards Heero. "Ready? I hope so, 'cause here we go!" Judecca aimed both guns at Heero and yelled "Sidewinder!!!" A purple ray of electricity shot out of both guns, twisted and turned, and hit Heero square in the chest. "AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Judecca smirked and said "Well, he certainly seemed to feel that pain, didn't he?" "Hey, asshole, guess what?" A voice from behind Judecca said. "This'll make two times today."  
  
A bullet flew straight through Judeccas heart and whizzed by Duo. Judecca turned around slowly and saw Heero standing behind him with a gun aimed right at him. "But... How?" Heero had a half-smile on his face as he said "I found an odd looking box in the room the stairwell leads too and took it with me so I could figure out what it does later. I guess I found out." Judecca nodded. "The... Holographic... Projector... Of course... Well, you may.... Have won this time, but... Next time, you won't be.... Quite as lucky..." Heero, Duo and Proteus looked at him oddly. "What do you mean by that?" Duo asked. Judecca smiled, pulled out a gun that had been hidden by his cape, and shot at Duo. The bullet that came out of the gun was solid gold and had a slight point on the end. The bullet was oddly designed, and had some strange runes circling the bottom. The bullet hit Duo in the chest and the runes could be seen glowing bright blue as it found its mark. As soon as the bullet hit Duo, Judecca laughed and said "I... Will be back... Very, very soon!" and disappeared. When Judecca disappeared, a circle on the ground below Heero, Duo, and Proteus began glowing yellow, orange, and then red. Some runes appeared in the very center, and the three were teleported   
to just outside the school grounds. "Duo, are you okay?!" Heero shouted and ran over to Duo, checking for a heartbeat. "He's unconcious, but still alive! If we hurry, we can get him to a hospital and hopefully he'll be fine. Come on, Proteus!" Heero picked up Duo and started running in the direction of the hospital, but stumbled and almost fell. "Heero, your knee! You can't carry him like that! I can help. just pick him up and climb on my back." Heero climbed on Proteus' back, and all of a sudden huge dragon wings erupted from Proteus' back, and Proteus began to fly.  
  
Very shortly afterwards, Proteus landed in front of the hospital and Heero got off of his back. "I'll be back as soon as I can, Proteus. Will you wait here?" Proteus nodded his head yes and Heero carried Duo inside. Once inside the hospital, a doctor who was walking by saw Heero and Duo and called for some help. The doctor took Duo and instructed the doctors and nurses on what he wanted them to do. Duo was taken to the emergency room where several doctors and nurses worked to get the bullets out of his chest and stomache and do everything they could to clean the wounds and bandage them. Heeros situation was less critical and so he wasn't taken to the emergency room, but was simply taken to the operating room where the bullet was pulled out and the wound was cleaned and bandaged.  
  
A while later... "Hey doctor, how's Du... The kid I brought in here?" Heero asked. "The boy you carried in here? He's doing very well, actually. But the bullet in his chest must have had some kind of poison in it or something, and he would have died if it wasn't for the fact that, for some reason, he was freezing cold. The cold stopped whatever was on that bullet from working until after we had gotten it all out of his system. So now he's doing extremely well." "Thanks... And, uh, when can I leave?" Heero asked. "You can leave any time you want. Amazingly enough, that bullet somehow didn't seem to have done all that much damage even though it hit you in a very bad spot. Uh, by the way, I've been meaning to ask you something. How exactly did you boys get shot? It normally wouldn't really matter to me, and it is, after all, none of my business, but the bullet in the other boys chest... I've never seen anything like it. It's solid gold, the point is pretty sharp, and there are some strange blue markings around the bottom of it. Nobody here has any idea what the markings mean, and they haven't ever seen or heard of a bullet like that before, either. We took it to the police to see if we could figure out what kind of bullet it was, but they've never seen it before either." Heero thought for a moment, trying to think up an excuse, and said "I can't really remember how we got shot. I remember everything but that." The doctor shook his head, looking very confused, and left the room.  
  
Heero walked out the door and asked a bypassing doctor where Duo was. The doctor led him to the room Duo was in, and Heero stepped into the room. Duo was sitting up in the hospital bed playing some video game, but turned off the video game console, which looked to be a playstation, as soon as he saw Heero standing by the door. "Hi, Heero!" Heero said hi back to him, and glanced at the playstation. "Where'd you get that?" Duo laughed. "Well, I said I was bored, and asked if they had any video games, and they brought me this. It's as good system, and a great game. One odd thing about it though... Come here and take a look at this." Heero walked over to Duo and sat on the bed next to him as Duo turned on the playstation and loaded a save game file. "This games called Wild Arms 2. And... Hold on, let me get to him..." Heero watched as Duo solved some sort of puzzle and then climbed a staircase to the top of a pillar. There was a man on the pillar, and the man and the characters Duo played as had a short conversation. Then it went into the games battle mode, and three of Duos characters were fighting the man. Heero stared at the screen in disbelief. "But that's... That guy looks exactly like Judecca!" Duo laughed. "Hey, it gets even better. Watch this." Duo opened up the attack menu and picked an attack. After he selected an attack, a list of the enemies he could use that on appeared. There was only the one man, and so the list consisted only of the name 'Judecca.'  
  
Heero gaped at the name. "That guy looks like Judecca and has the same name as Judecca!" Duo glanced at Heero and then went back to the tv screen. "It gets even better than that, believe it or not." After Duos characters attacked, the enemy character called 'Judecca' used an attack called sidewinder. "That's the attack Judecca used on me! This is impossible! Some guy that looks like, has the same name as, and uses the same attacks as a guy from a video game almost killed us!" Duo nodded his head in agreement. "Either that or..." "Either that or what?" "Well, Heero, either that or the guy from the video game almost killed us." Heero turned his gaze towards the television. "That's impossible, though." As soon as Heero said that, the three characters that Duo controlled in the battle disappeared and were replaced by two characters that looked just like Heero and Duo, and the Heero on the t.v. pulled out a gun and shot Judecca, and Judecca said "I'll be back! Very, very soon!" and disappeared. Heero turned off the playstation. "Duo? Tell me you didn't see that. You didn't see anything, did you?" Duo stared straight ahead. "Uh... Well, to be honest, I was about to say the exact same thing to you, Heero." "Oh, great..." A nurse knocked on the door and came into the room a few seconds later. "Hey, uh, nurse? I'm gonna be checking out now, kay?" Duo said. "You can't leave." She replied. Duo rolled his eyes. "I don't think there's really all that much you can do to stop me from leaving. If you physically try to stop me, you could hurt me even more, and I'm not going to stay here because you ask me nicely." The nurse reached into her pocket and pulled out a small device. She pressed a button on it, and changed into Judecca. "You seem to have misunderstood me. You WILL NOT be leaving here, unless you do so in a coffin."  
  
Ooooooohhh... Scary. Looks like Judecca survived and has decided to pay Heero and Duo a visit. Well, this is yet another short chapter, but hey, you don't mind being kept in suspense for a while, do you? Then again, you probably wont be in suspense for too long... I made both of the chapters in this series and the last chapter in my When Cartoons Collide series today, as well as fixed up the other 5 chapters in that series. So, all together, I've written 116 KB of fanfic today, plus probably about 10 more if you count the revising of the first five chapters in my other series. A sign that I have waaaaaay too much free time. Anyways, I'll probably have plenty more chapters for you tomorrow. Ciao! 


	3. The Calm Before The Craziness. Uh...

Well, now it's time for my third chapter. Be careful when reading, however, because at this current point in time I am incredibly depressed and hae given thought to killing myself. So, in other words, this could be just the same as the other chapters, or it could be a real tearjerker. In any case, hopefully it'll be good. Read it an' review it, people. Please? Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. I've got to open with a summary of the last chapter. Just a habit, I guess... Well, if you remember correctly, Heero and Duo chased Judecca through his lab and had to fight the horrible monstrosities released from their cages in the second room from the staircase. One of them helped the two boys, and eventually they defeated Judecca. Heero took Duo to a nearby hospital where they both received immediate medical attention, and then Judecca showed up. So, heres the next chapter.... OOH! One more thing. If you get slightly confused by the beginning, that's supposed to happen. If you don't, that's also suppoed to happen. Did that make any sense? No? Well, hopefully the beginning wont either. Here's the next chapter... OH, WAIT! One more thing. I have become happy once again, at least for now... So this chapter shouldn't be all that bad.  
  
Heero ran to the window and yelled for Proteus. Judecca pulled out the gun he used to shoot Duo before he disappeared and aimed it at Heero. Heero looked unconcernedly at the gun. "Your little guns aren't going to scare me, Judecca." Heero said. Judecca turned 90 degrees to the left and aimed the gun straight ahead. "Well, that holographic projector and cloaking shield combination isn't going to scare me, Heero. I brought my special glasses this time, and they completely remove the effect of a stealth suit and make holograms appear to be transparent. Therefore I can see you and see right through that hologram over there." Heero smiled. "So that's what this little thing does..." Heeros voice appeared to be coming from behind Judecca, and so he whirled around to see where Heero was. Heero wasn't there.  
  
"W-What's going on here? I can see through the one over there... The one over here looks real... But his voice came from behind me. I don't get it!" Another Heero appeared next to the hologram by the window, and another real-looking Heero took the place of the hologram. A few seconds later another Heero appeared in the room. "Well, it all makes perfect sense to me. Apparently this little orb causes holograms that register as being real to those glasses, and make the real me undetectable to even the glasses." Judecca put the gun away and pulled out a machine gun. He began shooting the entire room full of holes. After a while there were holes everywhere and Judecca was out of bullets. "Well, are you still alive?" Judecca asked, smiling the smile of someone driven to the point of insanity. "Well, I think so, but I could just be a hologram. I don't really know. Do you?" Heeros voice said, seeming to come from everywhere in the room all at the same time. Judecca screamed in rage and pulled out a large, very sharp knife from somewhere in one of his pockets. "Well, you may have survived that, but you wont survive this!" Judecca raised the knife into the air and let go of it.  
  
The knife floated in the air and then began to multiply until Judecca was surrounded by knives pointing outwards. Judecca waved his hand and the knives flew away from him all over the room all at once. "There is no way you could have survived that!" Then all of a sudden Judecca was staring Heero right in the face. "Huh? How did you get there?" Judecca asked angrily. "How do you keep surviving my attacks?!!" Heero laughed. "If what you've been doing is your idea of attacks, you should open up a pet shop and attack your customers, because all you've done is make a few poodles and some really fluffy persian cats appear." Judecca looked around the room and saw several poodles and cats in the room. "But... I attacked with my knives! And my machine gun! And you had some sort of advanced holographic machine that fooled my anti-hologram/stealth suit glasses! And..." Heero laughed again. So that's what this little device of yours does. It confuses whoevers wearing it and makes them think whatever is going on in their mind is really happening..." Judecca glanced at the small pin Heero pulled off of his cape. "That's my confusion pin... You stole that from my lab as well, didn't you? What else do you have that is going to conveniently save your life next time?" Heero pointed out the window. "Well, we got Proteus out of there." Proteus was flying just outside the window. Heero and Duo ran to the window and jumped onto his back. "See ya later!"  
  
Proteus began flying off towards the school, leaving Judecca screaming in absolute hatred and rage behind them. "Proteus? Why are you flying back to the school?" Duo asked. Proteus turned his head back so that he was facing the boys, and they could see by the look on his face that something was wrong. "Well... I was looking over that way and I saw a small explosion. I flew over there quickly and... Apparently Judecca was only the leader... Some of the other adult humans at the school are letting loose some more of us from the lab and are trying to kill all the other humans at your school. It looks... Very bad. Apparently you young humans are quite resourceful, because very few of the younger ones have died. However I don't think they can hold out all that much longer. We should hurry over there to put a stop to their evil organization quickly." Heero and Duo nodded their heads in agreement and Proteus swooped down and landed in the courtyard. "I'll stay here and wait for you in case you get in any trouble and need to take off quickly." Heero and Duo began to make their way towards he building they had seen the majority of people by.  
  
"They've got them trapped in the cafeteria. Do you think they're trying to kill them at all? What if they're just trying to get them into the lab so they can.. I dunno, do experiments on them or turn them into monsters or something?" Duo asked. "I don't know... I don't think it really matters either, though, as long as we stop them before they succeed." Duo was silent as he followed Heero closer to the cafeteria. "Well, looks like we're here." Heero whispered. Heero and Duo peered around the corner of the building at the cafeterias doors. "Hey! Look up there on the roof, Heero! It's Quatre, Trowa and Wufei!" Heero looked up at the roof of the cafeteria and saw the three boys. "I think I've seen them on the bus before... Why are you so happy that they're on the roof?" Heero turned back and looked at Duo. Duo answered his question with a sarcastic voice. "Oh, sorry, I forgot, you don't have friends." Heero turned away and looked back at the cafeteria, but before he did Duo saw that he had hurt Heero with his words. "I'm sorry, Heero... That didn't come out exactly like I had intended it to..." Heero didn't acknowledge what Duo had said and kept his eyes focused on whatever was going on by the cafeteria.  
  
"Well, jeez, you don't have to ignore me. I mean, I was apologizing. But you..." Duo was cut short when Heero pulled him forward and pointed at something walking towards the cafeteria. "Holy shit... It's Godzilla! Only furry, with way sharper teeth, and... Well, it's the size of Godzilla." Duo said, staring at the thing that was slowly making its way to the cafeteria. "No, Godzillas twice as big as that thing. Not much of a comfort, but if it was as big as Godzilla it'd be a lot worse, so even though he's huge, he can be beaten. After all, Godzilla got beaten up a few times." Duo laughed. "Yeah, well they had lasers and spaceships and monsters just as big as he was. And missiles and ice rays and all kinds of stuff. We have a monster about a fourth the size of him and a whole cafeteria full of terrified kids. Yeah, we'll show him whos boss." Duo said, his gaze still transfixed on the creature. "Wow... That's kinda cool, actually, if you ignore the fact that it looks like it would love to rip you to shreds... It's a giant minotaur. Only it's eyes are red and it has wings. Well, if Proteus had a sudden growth spurt, we could take him on in the air. Maybe a news helicopter will come by and broadcast us saving the world from the horrible flying minotaur! Hows my hair? Do I look good? I wanna make sure I look my best for all the girls watching the news when we fight that thing." Liiiiiiiiar. You wanna look good for Heero... Well, not really all that much point in telling him right now, is there? If me somehow manage to kill thing thing and live, then I'll tell him how I really feel about him. Well, I feel better knowing I'll never have to tell him, but I don't like the fact that I'm going to be a flying minotaurs lunch. "Hmmm... Hey, Heero? You think that things had breakfast yet?" Heero glanced quickly at Duo and looked back at the beast.  
  
"Why does that matter?" He asked Duo. "Well, I wanna know if we're going to be its breakfast or lunch. I wondered what I was going to be when I grew up, and I figure this is my last chance to figure out what I'll be. Breakfast or lunch. Some choice. I wonder what the pay is?" "Okay, that settles it. If we make it out of this alive and something like it happens again, you're going through it with me. In a battle it's good to have someone with a sense of humor around. But I can settle for you instead." Heero whispered to Duo as the monster passed by. Duo stuck his tongue out at Heero, and the two heroes followed the creature, taking care not to make any noise to attract the minotaurs attention. "This is the part where Godzilla comes in and saves the day. Well, it would be, but we aren't in Tokyo." The two boys hid behind a nearby building as the creature got to the cafeteria. They peeked around the corner to see what it was doing. "Huh? It isn't doing anything! It's just standing there! What could it be doing?" Heero asked, talking to himself more than to Duo. "Uh... Maybe he's waiting for the lunch ladies to get him his milk? Speaking of which, this wouldn't happen to be the day that we have chocolate milk, would it?" Heero nodded his head, confirming Duos worst fear. "WHAT?!? They dare to make the giant evil monster attack the cafeteria on chocolate milk day?!? I'll be right back, Heero!" Heero reached out to grab Duo, but he missed and Duo ran back towards Proteus.  
  
"Proteus! Theres a giant flying minotaur attacking the cafeteria. Is there some kind of foor or something you can eat that will make you grow so you can beat that thing?" Proteus shook his head. "Argh... I've got it! Proteus, digivolve!" Proteus looked at Duo strangely. "Digi-what?" "Never mind." Duo said, sounding disgusted. "Is there no way to make you get bigger? Come on, you're a genetically altered animal. You're supposed to be able to get bigger. Um... Okay, if everyone claps their hands, maybe Proteus can grow! Clap harder! Ah, it's no use... Unless... Proteus!" Duo said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch. "Here, eat this!" Duo threw the pouch to Proteus and Proteus ate the contents. Proteus immediately grew four times as big as he was, making him just as big as the minotaur. "What was in that, Duo?" Duo smiled and considered saying it was a secret growth formula that he developed, being a genius and all, but told him the truth instead. "It's spinach. It worked for Popeye, so I figured it'd work for you." Duo climbed onto Proteus' hand, and Proteus lifted him up to his back. Duo climbed onto the back of the large dragon/rhinoceros creature and Proteus flew to the cafeteria.  
  
Huh? That's Proteus and Duo! But... Proteus is bigger now! He's just as big as the minotaur! We could actually survive this! Heero watched Duo and Proteus approach the minotaur creature. Wow, I should have told him today was chocolate milk day before... The minotaur creature flew up into the air and glared at Proteus. A few seconds later a news helicopter flew up above the school and Heero saw someone with a news camera pointed at the two monsters. And Proteus, too. Heero thought with a smile. Proteus was the first to attack, and he flew right at the minotaur, ramming into it at a pretty high speed. The minotaur flew backwards a bit, trying to regain its balance, and Proteus took that opportunity to slash at the monster with one of his back legs. While slashing the minotaur, Proteus pushed off of the minotaur, gaining enough altitude to dive at it. Proteus dove down at the minotaur and spit a ball of flame at it as he passed. Something doesn't seem quite right... Could Proteus be that powerful? That minotaur hasn't even gotten in one hit yet. Duo thought, looking at the minotaur. The flying cross between a man and a bull was just hovering there, as if it was waiting for Proteus to attack. Proteus dove for him again and bit into the minotaurs arm with his razor-sharp fangs. Something isn't right... That minotaur is letting Proteus attack it. But why? "Proteus? That thing is..." Proteus nodded his head and said "I know. It's letting me attack it. I don't know what it's up to, so all I can really do is attack it, right?" An uncomfortable feeling was growing inside Duo. "Don't attack it anymore. Wait and see what it does, and then we'll come up with a plan." Proteus acknowledged what Duo said and hovered where he was. The minotaur hovered where it was, awaiting Proteus' next attack.  
  
The minotaur seemed to figure out that the attack it was waiting for wasn't coming. When it realised the attack asn't going to come, it rushed at Proteus. Proteus dodged the minotaur, but one of his claws ripped some of the flesh off of the minotaur. Duo saw what was underneath that flesh and gasped. "Proteus! Look at that! Where you ripped off the flesh! That thing is a nuclear bomb! You're fighting a nuclear bomb! Judecca must have known we'd get you to fight it. That's why it wanted you to attack it. The whole purpose of that thing is to trick you into blowing it up!" Proteus fixed his gaze on the minotaur/bomb. "But then why didn't they just set it off? It'd save them some time." Proteus said, pointing out hte obvious. "That's what's bothering me. Haven't you found something else a bit odd? Like the fact that there are no people around? There's just the monsters from the lab, this thing, and the people that didn't have anything to do with the lab. That has to mean that this thing will cause a huge explosion. They didn't set it off by remote because no remote could reach far enough to set it off unless whoever set it off was willing to die in the explosion. So they made it into a monster so you'd fight it and set it off for them so they would all live and we'd all die!"  
  
"Proteus, can you get me down on the ground?" Duo asked him. "I can try. Ready?" Duo nodded his head. Proteus swooped down low to the ground and Duo jumped off. Proteus flew back up to where the minotaur was waiting to fight him. "HEERO! Heero, that minotaur! It's a nuclear bomb!" Heeros mouth and eyes went wide. "What?!?" "It's a bomb! If it goes off, the explosion will be huge. That's why they didn't just set it off. It'd kill whoever set it off in the blast. So they made it into a robot so Proteus would fight it and set it off for them." Heero looked over at the cafeteria. Duo followed his gaze. "Come on, Heero, we have to get all of them out of there to somewhere safe!" Duo ran to the cafeteria. Heero followed him and said "Duo, how far away is safe? There are more people around here than just the ones in the cafeteria, too, you know. People live around here. We can't get them all out of here to safety. We don't even know how far away is safe!" Duo opened the doors to the cafeteria. "I don't care. We can at least try."  
  
Trowa jumped out from behind the door and hit Duo on the head with a wooden board. "OW! Why'd you do that?!" Duo yelled. "Sorry, Duo. I thought you were one of those monsters." Heero walked inside and said "Hey, Duo doesn't look that bad. Oh, never mind, he does." Duo stuck his tongue out at Heero again. "Hey, sorry, but I just thought I should be honest." Duo glared at Heero. Trowa hit Heero with the board. "HEY, what was that for?" "Well, I just figured since we were being honest, we should be even. So now you each got hit, and it's even." Trowa said. "Not quite. You haven't been hit with a piece of wood yet." Heero said as he grabbed the board and hit Trowa over the head with it. "Hey, stop it you two. We need to get everyone out of here before that bomb somehow manages to go off." Duo said, and took the wood from Trowa. "Oh, yeah, right... I forgot." "What bomb? There's a bomb? And it's going to go off? And we'll all be killed?!? Tell me!" Trowa demanded. Then they heard a voice from outside. "He's going to explode! I ripped off some more of his flesh, and he's a nuclear TIME BOMB! There's ten seconds left until he blows!" All the people in the cafeteria ran outside and saw the giant flying minotaur hovering above them. The timer said 6... 5... 4...I have to tell him, I can't just die without letting Heero know... 3..."Heero!" 2..."Yeah, Duo?" 1... "I love you!" The minotaur disappeared with a loud noise, leaving behind only a little sign that said 'Happy New Year!'  
  
"Oh... Crap. That was bad. I thought we were gonna die. Uh... Hehehe... I didn't mean that. Really! It was just that, well, um, uh.... Damn it! I can never think of an excuse when I really need one..." Duo said, blushing. "Didn't mean what? I couldn't hear what you said over that noise." Heero queried. "Uh... Nothing... Oh, wait. Damn. I said I was going to tell you if we made it out of here alive, didn't I? Well, then theres no way around it. Except this way!" Duo yelled as he ran away from Heero and the other kids. "Duo? Hey, where are you going!?" Heero chased after Duo. Duo made it to the edge of the school grounds and then tripped and fell. "Ow, that wasn't really worth all that running for...." Heero caught up to Duo and helped him up. "You okay?" Duo laughed. "Well, I was until we didn't all die." Heero looked puzzled. "What do you mean by that, Duo?" "Well, ummmm... Okay, what the hell, I'll just tell you." At that moment a teacher walked by. "Duo Maxwell, you shouldn't use such language!" "Uh... Sorry." The teacher went on her way and Duo said "Bitch... Anyways, What I wanted to tell you was..." Duo was cut short when another teacher walked by and said "DUO! Don't say things like that!" And then went on his way. Duo flipped him off. "Now, what I was going to tell you was..." Then Judecca walked by. "Duo, that wasn't very polite. I'm going to have to call your parents. After I kill you, of course. And your little boyfr..." Judecca fell silent as Trowa ran up to him and knocked him out with a 2x4.  
  
"Wow, that was unexpected." Heero said, staring at Judeccas unmoving body. "Take this!" Trowa screamed as he knocked out both Heero and Duo with the 2x4. Trowa then walked away, whistling a tune as he went. Quatre soon approached the two heroes and the villain. "Hey, what are you..." Quatre yawned. "Guys doing here?" And then Quatre fell to the ground next to Duo and began snoring.  
  
5 Hours Later...  
  
Duo was roused from his sleep by a hand on his shoulder. "Huh? What's going on?" He asked, and looked up to see Heero motioning for him to be quiet. "Shhhh! Judecca could wake up at any time! Come on, I need your help. I can't get Quatre to wake up, so we have to carry him." Duo grabbed Quatre by the legs and Heero got his arms. They picked Quatre up and carried him to the courtyard where Proteus was waiting. "What took you so long? I've been waiting here for forever! It's already dark out... It isn't safe to be around here! If any of the monsters find us, we'll probably be dead pretty quickly. They always stick together, which is why the group that attacked you in the lab was so big. And they're almost impossible to see. I don't know if you noticed or not, but they all have very reflective scales that reflect light in such a way that it makes them almost completely invisible in any light at all, unless it's very dim. And at night, when it's dark, their scales change color to blend in perfectly with their surroundings. The only time you have a chance of seeing them is when the sun rises and sets, because then the light is dim. At night or during the day, however, you could have the flesh ripped right off of you and not have a clue what did it. So hop on!"  
  
The boys clambered onto his back and Proteus flew high into the sky. "We should be fairly safe up here until the sun rises when we can see if there are any monsters nearby." Heero tapped Proteus' skin to get his attention. "Uh, Proteus, we can't just let those monsters roam around the planet killing people." Judecca suddenly appeared right beside them, floating in the air. "Well, you don't have to worry about them anymore. I killed them all. And you're next. Starting with you, you little brat!" Judecca pulled out the gun he had used that almost killed Duo before and aimed it right at Duos heart. "This time it's just the right temperature for the spell to work perfectly." Duo stared at the gun, and when Judecca pulled the trigger, he tried to dodge the bullet, but the bullet changed course to hit its target. Just before the bullet hit Duo, Heero jumped into the bullets path and the it hit him on his side. Heero had taken the bullet for Duo, and to do so he had jumped right off of Proteus' back. Heero fell, unconcious, downward. Duo screamed and looked at Judecca with nothing but hatred.  
  
"You bastard... You kiled Heero!" Judecca smirked and said "It isn't my fault he jumped in front of the bullet. Now, let's see... Oh yes, I was just about to kill you." Quatre suddenly woke up and jumped at Judecca. He grabbed onto Judecca and clung to him tightly. "Help! The dust bunnies are coming! They're gonna eat me! Don't let them get me!" Quatre looked absolutely terrified, and even Judecca couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He looks absolutely terrified... Even I can't help but feeling sorry for him. Not because he's scared, but because of his mental problem. I mean, really, dust bunnies? "Uh... It's okay, Quatre, the dust bunnies aren't going to hurt you." Quatre shivered with fear. "Y-yes they are! The dust bunnies are coming to get me!" Quatre leapt backwards onto Proteus' back and several gigantic balls of dust fell and hit Judecca, causing him to fall to his death. "I TOLD him the dust bunnies are coming. He should have listened to me." Duo grabbed the piece of wood he had taken from Trowa earlier and hit Quatre with it, knocking him unconcious. "Proteus, fly down there, FAST, and save Heero!" Proteus went into a steep dive. He flew down, and down, and down even further. He passed Judecca and continued going down.  
  
Duo spotted Heero a bit farther down and yelled "Proteus, look, over there!" Proteus flew down even faster to get to Heero before he hit the ground. Heero fell through a small bank of clouds and Proteus had to fly around the clouds, or risk getting turned around and ending up going the wrong way. Proteus made it around the clouds just in time to see Heero fall into the lake below them. "HEERO! Go down, Proteus, he might still be alive!" Duo knew he was clinging to a very small bit of hope. But as long as there is the tiniest bit of hope left, it's worth clinging to, isn't it? Proteus swooped down to the lake and landed near the spot Heero had gone down in. No later than Proteus had landed, Heeros body floated up to the surface. Duo dove into the water and dragged Heero onto Proteus' back. "Heero, please be alive...." He said quietly as he checked for a pulse and heartbeat. "He's still alive! Proteus, hurry, fly back to the hospital!" Proteus followed Duos orders and headed off to the hospital, followed by a now-concious Judecca.  
  
Once at the hospital, Duo drug both Heero and Quatre inside. "Help! Quick!" The doctor that had taken the bullet out of Duos chest earlier saw him and rushed over to see what was wrong. "Heero got shot by the same type of bullet you pulled out of me earlier." Duo said. "What about the other boy?" The doctor asked him as he directed some other doctors on what to do. "Oh, him? Nothing's wrong with him, I just wanted to drag him along the ground a bit." The doctor nodded and then led Duo to the emergency room, where Duo was permitted to watch them take the bullet out and attempt to save Heero. "Uh, Duo, was it?" Duo glanced up at the doctor. "Yeah?" "Well, how long ago was he shot? Did it take longer for you to get here than it did when you had gotten shot?" Duo thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess it did, why?" The doctor suddenly had a very solemn look on his face. "Well, you almost didn't make it. And, well, if it took more time for him to get here than it took you... Well." The doctor got a very determined look on his face. "I have never lost a patient before, and I don't intend on doing so this time." He walked back into the operating room and went to work on getting the bullet out.  
  
Later...   
  
"Well, I still have yet to lose a patient." Duo looked up to see the doctor standing over him. "You mean...?" The doctor smiled. "Yes, he's fine. He's doing exceptionally well, actually. He doesn't seem to be in any pain at all." Duo felt the wound where he had been shot. "Well, mine still hurts. But then again, he's almost impossible to hurt." The doctor sat in a vacant seat next to Duo. "Your friends wasn't very cooperative when I asked him... Perhaps you'd be more willing to tell me. Just how do you keep getting shot?" Duo looked uncertain, but told him anyways. "Well, there's some guy chasing us, trying to kill us." "What's his name?" "He said his name is Judecca." The doctor gasped. "Judecca.... Gunner? Judecca A. Gunner?" Duo nodded. "Yeah, but how'd you know..." The doctor cut him short. "It all makes sense now. I knew I'd seen that bullet somewhere before! I just knew it! Come with me, we have to go get your friend. We must discuss a plan of action! We have to do something about that man." Duo followed the doctor to the room Heero was occupying. They walked inside, and Heero was trying to break out through the window.  
  
"Uh... Hi. I was just checking to make sure this window was secure." The doctor sat down in a chair located by the bed. "Heero, I believe it is? Heero, sit down." Heero sat on the bed, and Duo sat next to him. They both faced the doctor. "I normally wouldn't do this, but I feel I can trust you two. I shall reveal to you my true name. The names Bond. Savings Bond. I'm a secret agent assigned to track down and kill Judecca Gunner. From what I've heard of him, none of his enemies have been able to survive one single encounter with him, but apparently you two have had at least two encounters with him. So I would like to ask for your help in finding and terminating him. Will you help me?" Duo eagerly agreed, and Heero thought it over for a few minutes and decided he would. "Normally I'd rather take him out myself, but if Duo's going to help you, I will too." Savings shook hands with the boys and said "Then it's settled. We can now begin Operation: Seek And Destroy."  
  
Well, I hope ya liked it. I'll have more chapters ready as soon as I possibly can. IF I can... Anyways, whether you liked it or not, I would greatly appreciate it if you would review this, especially if you have any ideas on how to become un-depressed... And now I don't believe there's all that much to say except... Will our heroes be able to destroy Judecca? What is Judecca doing, anyways? He was following them, wasn't he? So shouldn't he have been there by now? Where are Trowa and Wufei? Will they have anything to do with the next chapter? What has happened to Quatre? Will he finally be awake in my next chapter? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to see, wont you? Well, bye for now! Um... Before you go.... I just got a super fucked up idea. So, uh, well... The next chapter might not be the happiest one I've made so far... 


	4. Operation: Seek And Destroy

Okay, I'll begin with my summary of the previous chapter. Basically, Judecca got confused, Heero and Duo saved the school from a bomb/flying minotaur, Trowa hit Heero and Duo over the head with a board twice and Judecca once. Quatre summoned dust bunnies to attack Judecca, fell asleep, and then Savings Bond asked Duo and Heero to help him kill Judecca. Ummmm.... Before I begin the fourth chapter, I'd like to ask you something... Who exactly is 'Father Maxwell?' Was it some episode of Gundam Wing I missed, from a completely different Gundam series that I've never even heard of, or just one of those things everyone but me knows, or what? I suppose it is also possible that he's a character someone invented for there particular fanfic as well, but I must be too dumb to know that if that is the case. When you review this chapter, be sure to clue me in on that if you happen to know. If you don't review, of course.... I'll have Duo lose your homework for a whole year so you get major detention! And I'll have Heero foil your evil plans and shoot you! And then I'll have Trowa hit you on the head with a 2x4! And then I'll make Quatre get the dust bunnies to attack you! And then Wufei shall... Somehow manage to stay out of all of your fanfics! And then I'll wait, say, 8 years, invite Duo over to my house, put on some nice romantic music, and... Uh, here's the next chapter in my great new series.....  
  
Duo stared at Savings. Savings stared at Duo. Duo stared at Savings. Savings stared at Duo. Duo stared at Savings. Savings stared at Duo. Duo stared at Heero getting undressed to take a shower. Savings stared at Duo. Duo pulled out a camera and took a picture of Heero undressing to take a shower. Savings stared at Duo. Duo turned and hit Savings over the head with a 2x4. Savings stared at the floor before falling unconcious. "Jeez, that guy and his staring contests were really starting to bug me." Duo muttered under his breath. Hmmmm... How do YOU eat a reeses... Where's the cream filling? How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? How much chuck could a chuckwood wood if a chuckwood could wood chuck? Hey... who's that? Duo snuck up behind the boy staring at Heero. "Hey, who the hell are you?" The boy turned. "Uh... I'm the author." Duo stared at the boy. "What do you mean?" The boy ran in circles around Duo. "I mean I am the one, the only, theguywhohasaname... I am the author. Everything that is happening right now is happening because I am writing about it happening."  
  
Duo looked confused. "Never mind that. If you hadn't seen me, I would have gotten away without havinbg to do this again. Why does this always happen to me?!? I'm seriously considering not writing anymore. I always end up in my own story, and then I can't seem to get out. Speaking of which, I believe my little gateway from this world to my world has closed... All thanks to you!" Duo looked at the boy angrily. "Hey, I don't have to take this from you. I can beat the crap out of you easily!" The boy laughed. "No you can't. For several reasons. One, I'm three years older than you, which isn't that much of a difference, but it means that I'm three years older and wiser than you. And two, you know that guy Judecca that's trying to kill you? His body is from that video game you played in the... Second chapter, I think it was. But there's something unique about his brain. He has only one brain, but within it he has two minds."  
  
Duo stared at the boy who claimed to be 'the author' in disbelief. "You expect me to believe that? The human brain can't support two minds." The boy in front of him laughed. "I forget the percentage, but humans only use a certain percentage of their minds. I think it's less than 10, am absolutely sure it's below 20, and know FOR SURE that it's below 50, and therefore it's possible for any human to have two minds. Quite possibly more. His brain contains his own mind, and my mind. Up until this chapter I've been letting his mind handle his little battles with you. My mind is far greater than his, which means that those close calls you have both had with him would be nothing if I fought you. You'd be dead in seconds. I wouldn't even have to use a gun." Duo looked at the boy and was silent, maintaining eye contact for a few moments. "Weird... It's like I can see straight through your eyes, into your mind. I can tell somehow that you aren't lying."  
  
The author shook Duos hand and said "Yup. Nice to meet you, my name is... Well, I don't usually tell people my real name... I usually just tell everyone I'm Judecca A. Gunner. By the way, I came up with the A. Gunner part. Not very original or creative or anything, but I think it's rather fitting. It'd be way too confusing having two Judeccas around. So just call me by another name I'm fairly fond of. Call me Vinsfeld Rhadamanthus. Well, Vinsfeld, anyways. You don't have to say my last name as well when talking to me. That name's from that video game too. It's my favorite game ever! PLAYSTATION RULES!!! And so does Wild Arms 2." Vinsfeld looked at the clock hanging above the door to the room they were in. "Uh-oh. 7 minutes to midnight. So that means... Two minutes and then... And then four minutes... And one minute later, kaboom."  
  
There was a knock on the door. Duo walked over to the door and swung it wide open, ready to attack if it was Judecca. "Oh, hi, Trowa!" Duo cheerfully greeted the boy. "Hi Duo. I'll be right back." Trowa ran into the room carrying his 2x4 and started chasing the author (AKA Vinsfeld). He chased Vinsfeld out into the hall, down the stairs, through another hall, up a staircase, and back into the room before he finally caught up and knocked him out cold with the 2x4. "He was getting too close to telling what happens next... I had to shut him up." Trowa said by way of an apology to Duo. "Uh... Well, that's okay. He was starting to annoy me anyways." Savings Bond jumped up into tha air. "Huh? Duo, why did you do that?" Trowa ran over to the secret agent and tried to hit him on the head to knock him out, but couldn't reach high enough. "Argh..." Trowa said, discouraged, and then hit Bond between the legs with the 2x4. Savings whimpered slightly and fell to the ground, unconcious from the pain.  
  
Four minutes later, Heero got out of the shower and saw Trowa talking to Duo. He put his clothes and a helmet on and walked calmly into the room. "Well, I guess Judecca hasn't been here yet. Hey, who's that? Damn, he's cute." Oh crap! I slipped! Now Duo's going to know I'm gay, and then he's probably going to figure out that I have feelings for him, and then.... Duo looked at Heero in surprise. "Whatdja say, Heero?" Heero thought quickly and said "I said he's rude. The way he's lying there on the floor indicates that he was peeking into the bathroom while I was in there before he got knocked out by Trowa. At least I'm assuming it was Trowa." Phew, close call, Heero. Don't slip like that again! Heero thought, feeling relieved. Damn... I must REALLY like him if I want him to like me that way badly enough I'm imagining him say things like that... Duo thought to himself, feeling slightly depressed. Then the second, minute and hour hands all were on 12 on the clock, and the window shattered.  
  
"What was that?!?!" Heero yelled. A brick lay on the ground amidst a pile of shattered, broken glass. "Hey, Heero, look! A note!" Trowa said, pointing at the piece of paper attached to the brick. Heero unfolded the letter and read what it said.  
  
"Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton,  
Quatre Winner, Wufei Chang, and  
Savings Bond:  
  
I hereby address my challenge to the six  
of you. My challenge is this: Come to  
the island located at the below  
latitude and longitude and try your best  
to find and kill me before I do so to you.  
If you do not accept my challenge, I will  
be forced to kill the other children from  
the school that were not as fortunate as  
you and were captured by my creatures.  
  
Judecca A. Gunner  
  
"Wow... This guy has his own island?" Duo questioned. Heero read the coordinates and fed them into his laptop. "Yes, and it's fairly close by." Heero replied. Duo went and woke up Vinsfeld and Savings. Wow. What I imagined Heero said is true. He is kinda good looking... "DAMN IT! You made me miss the letter! Bad Trowa! BAD!" Vinsfeld yelled at Trowa, who cowered and hid under the bed. "Er... Sorry. I lost my temper. I wanted to see that scene. I don't really know why, but I really wanted to se that part." Vinsfeld mumbled apologetically and frowned. "Well, I guess this would be the part where Savings offers to let you use his private jet..." Duo finished explaining what had happened while Savings was unconcious and Savings volunteered to let them use his private jet to get to the island. "Uh... Oops. Let me enter in the coordinates again..." Heero said, typing on the keyboard. "I misread the coordinates. Apparently this guys island is... ??? Right over top of a desert?!? His island is in a desert in Egypt. And... Yeah, I was right. Very odd..."  
  
Duo asked Heero what could possibly be more odd than an island in a desert. "Well, that's just it. It isn't in the desert. The great pyramids and the sphinx are right where these coordinates are. And, interestingly enough, I am, right at this very moment, hacking into a computer built into the sphinx." Duo looked extremely confused. "But how's that possible?" Heero typed away on his keyboard for several minutes before answering. "The great pyramids have power cores inside them. The core is disguised as a rock. To turn the power core on, you just have to touch the rock. To open up a door to the sphinx, all three cores have to be turned on. Once they're all on, the sphinx opens up and turns on. Then the sphinx transports whoever walks inside to and island hidden underwater in the bermuda triangle. And guess what? The island is named Atlantis."  
  
On Board The Jet...  
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Duo yelled as he turned the jet to the left. "WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" He turned it to the right. "Ugh, why the hell did you let Duo fly the jet, Savings?" Heero asked, trying not to puke. "Well, I had no choice... He said I had to let him fly it or he wouldn't help me kill Judecca. And I don't think we can kill Judecca unless we all work together." Savings said. "Oh, no! I just lost my lunch!" Heero screamed. He reached under the seat and pulled out a brown paper bag. "Oh, okay, I found it. But now I think I'm gonna barf!" Trowa was sitting in a seat next to Quatre, and Quatre was trying to get Trowa to play the license plate game. "Quatre, we can't! There are no license plates up here in the air!" Quatre looked out the window he was sitting next to and pointed at a passing plane. "See that plane that just passed us? It had a license plate." Trowa looked at the plane that was steadily getting farther and farther ahead of them. "Huh?!? That plane has a license plate! And on the license plate it says Judecca. And look, instead of a state it says hell! And that plane has some kind of weird rockets attached to it! And I have to peeeeeeeeeeeee!" Trowa got up and ran back towards the bathroom, but just as he got to the door, the jet went into a steep dive and he slid down into the cockpit.  
  
"STOP IT, DUO! I HAVE TO PEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Trowa yelled at Duo, and Duo laughed and said. "Well, I should probably help you get back there if you have to go so bad." The jet then shot straight up, and Trowa slid to the ver back of the jet into the bathroom. The jet levelled out, and Trowa relieved himself. "What the hell is wrong with you?!?" Heero screamed, strangling Savings. "Why did you let Duo fly the damn jet?!!" Duo ran out into the aisle and pried Heeros hands off of Savings' throat. "Heero, you shouldn't strangle Mr. Bond." Heero glared at Duo, and then asked "Duo? Who's flying the plane?" Duo glanced back at the cockpit. "I put it on autopilot." Heero let out a sigh of relief. Trowa began moaning from inside the bathroom. Heero looked back at the bathroom and noticed that Quatre wasn't in his seat anymore. "Uh... Anybody else think this is a bit odd? Trowa's in the bathroom and Quatre is nowhere in sight, and Trowa has just started moaning... You go see what's going on back there, Duo." Heero said, pushing Duo back towards the origin of the moaning.  
  
Duo leered at Heero as he made his way to the source of the moaning. He opened the door to the bathroom to find Trowa bandaging a cut on his hand. "Owwwww.... That huuuuurt." Duo laughed. Trowa whirled around. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Heero thought you were moaning 'cause... Hmmm... If he isn't here, where is Quatre?" Trowa shrugged his shoulders and went back to tending his wound. Duo ran back to Heero and said "Quatre isn't in there. Trowa got cut and that's why he was moaning." Heero was puzzle. "Where's Quatre, then?" "I don't know." And then, for the first time since they had gotten on the jet, Wufei spoke. "He kept asking me to play some license plate game and so I threw him out the door." Heero, Duo, Savings, and Quatre gasped in horror. "Wufei! I can't believe you'd do such a thing! Why did you throw me out the door?" Quatre asked Wufei. Heero, Duo and Savings turned and looked at Quatre. "Uh... Quatre? Has it occured to you yet that you're right here and not dropping to your death?" Duo asked. "Um.... Oh yeah... Sorry, I guess I'm still a bit tired." He replied and went back to his seat. Moments later Trowa came out and sat next to Quatre.  
  
"So, are we almost there yet, Duo?" Heero asked. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Trowa repeatedly asked Duo. "No. If we survive the flight there, we should land sometimes or another." "But when?" Savings asked. "In about 3 seconds." The jet hit the ground and its passenger all tumbled into the cockpit. "Duo, did you know that the pilot is supposed to land the plane?" Duo blushed. "Well, how was I supposed to know? I just put it on autopilot and thought it would take care of the rest, Heero." The five boys and the secret agent climbed out through the emergency hatch, since for some reason the door wouldn't open. "Well, that would explain why we couldn't open the door. It's buried under the sand." Wufei remarked, and then they all jumped down to the ground. "Well, the pyramids are over there. So let's go activate the power cores." Duo pointed out. The small group headed towards the first pyramid and saw that a rock somewhere inside it was glowing. "Looks like that one has been turned on already." Quatre sleepily stated in between yawns. "Oh great, sleeping beauty's gonna fall asleep again." Duo said sarcastically as they went to the next pyramid.  
  
"Hey, that one's on already too. I guess Judecca put them close to the entrances so they'd be easy to access." Heero mumbled to himself, and then the group wandered towards the final pyramid. "Weird... This one's on too." Trowa said as he poked Heero repeatedly with a stick he had pulled out of his pocket. Heero produced a gun from out of nowhere and aimed it right at Trowas head. "Stop. Poking. Me." Trowa waited until they had almost reached the sphinx and then poked Heero again. "Poke a man!" He said, and began saying it over and over again as he poked Heero. Heero reached out and snapped the stick in two. "Now leave me alone!" They approached the sphinx and saw that the nose had disappeared, revealing a door, and a staircase led up to it. Heero led the way to the top of the stairs and stepped inside the door. Once they were all inside, there was a blinding flash of light, and they suddenly found themselves under a glass dome surrounding a city on an island at the bottom of the ocean. "Wow... This place looks even cooler than I had imagined it." Vinsfeld said.  
  
Well, this has proved to be my shortest chapter yet, but I think I'm gonna make the next one as long as one of my When Cartoons Collide chapters. By the way, if you're reading this and have also read When Cartoons Collide and happen to be wondering why I haven't added a new chapter to it yet, here's the answer. I am going to keep writing chapters for this fanfic until I have six, the exact number I have in When Cartoons Collide. Then, once I have six chapters in this one, I will write a chapter for WCC. Then I'll write a chapter for this one, and so on and so forth. Please read and review every chapter of both of them! And I hope to be starting another fanfic pretty soon, so be sure to look for it. I'm thinking of making it based on the characters of digimon. But, of course, it'll be much odder than anyone could possibly imagine. Oh, yeah, about my little ending note in the previous chapter, that's been delayed until the next chapter. You know, the part about it not being the happiest chapter I've ever written. I guess that's it. So, toodles! 


	5. The Temporary Cessation of Heero

This is the second time I've re-written this chapter before I even put it on fanfiction.net... I can't seem to get it right. Well, this time I will. In the last chapter, Savings and the boys, as well as Vinsfeld, were looking for Judecca. They had chased him as far as the sunken city Atlantis, and that's where I stopped. Anyways, you knew that already, so I'll try not to bore you to death and just start with the next chapter now. If anyone out there has a heart, reiew this! Say something! Tell me I'm the worst writer you've ever encountered! Anything is better than nothing. Ack... I should shut up now. On with the story...........  
  
"So this is the lost city of atlantis. In the bermuda triangle. Odd, but then again so is everything else that's happened so far." Heero noted. "Well, I suppose we should start looking for Judecca so we can kill the bastard." The group stuck close together and began to maneuver through the maze of crumbled and cracked buildings. I can't help but feel as if I'm in some sort of danger... I don't think the others are. Just me, for some reason. Heero thought as they looked for a building that was intact enough for their enemy to be waiting in. "Look. Up ahead. Do you boys think he could be hiding in one of those buildings? They all seem to be rather well maintained." Savings pointed out to the others. "Well, I don't see anywhere else anyone could possibly hide, unless they can somehow manage to slide under a few tons of crushed metal mixed in with a few other things." Wufei replied, speaking on behalf of all of them, although they hadn't asked him to do so.  
  
"Well, then, I suppose we should check them out systematically, don't you think?" Vinsfeld asked. "Well, I was about to suggest that we go into that one over there, since it looks like the perfect place for someone to be hiding, but... Well, I guess it would make more sense to look through them all one by one systematically so we don't end up searching the same ones again and again." Heero, who appeared to have decided to become the unofficial leader of the small group, reluctantly agreed. I have a horrible feeling that something is going to go wrong... And the feeling seems to get stronger the closer I get to that building... Heero led the others into the building on the far right. "Well, this place looks like it's completely empty. There's nothing in here, and nowhere anyone could hide." Trowa said and proposed that they check out the next building.  
  
A few buildings down the line, they still had found no sign of Judecca. "It's like the guy just disappeared into thin air or something. Oh yeah, by the way, I'm hungry. Did anyone bring any food.?" Duo questioned, hoping someone had. "Well... I sure didn't bring anything to eat. But that last building was a diner of some sort, and I went and checked all over and found plenty of food." Quatre said as he led them into the small restaurant that they had just come out of. "None of it's ready to eat, obviously, so I'll just have to cook something quickly. It shouldn't take me long." Quatre assured his friends as he strolled into the kitchen and began to assemble a fairly large amount of ingredients. "This should just about do it. Well... For Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Savings, Vinsfeld and I, anyways. I should probably make enough for a few more people just in case Duo's still hungry."  
  
Duo pulled out a deck of cards. "Hey, anyone up for a game of cards?" He asked, looking around the table for anyone willing to play. Heero knew that if someone didn't volunteer, Duo would drive them all crazy, and so he, against his better judgement, agreed to play a quick game. Duo looked lost in his thoughts for a few moments and then grinned a maniacal grin that should have signaled trouble, but Heero didn't seem to notice. "Well... Okay, how 'bout a game of strip poker?" Heero stared at Duo in disbelief, not sure of what he had just heard. "Uh... Could you repeat that?" He slowly mumbled just barely loud enough for Duo to hear. "Well, if you're too chicken..." Duo began. "You're on."  
  
Back in the kitchen, Quatre was busily preparing their meal. "Hmmm... Just about all done. Shouldn't take more than a few more seconds." Quatre wandered off to find something for he and the others to drink. A small hole opened up over the food and something fell from the hole into Heeros food. "That should just about finish the job... All that's left is for him to walk into that building, and then we've got him. I still think creating that lab just for the purpose of getting that boy, and then leading him all the way over here, well... It seems like overkill. But that's what he told me to do, so I'm doing it." The hole closed up, and Quatre returned, having found two twelve packs of coke. He didn't even notice the tiny, almost invisible microchip that had been placed in Heeros food. "Good, the reserve food for Duo is finally finished." Quatre said as he carried the plates covered with food to the table where the others were waiting.  
  
"Uh... Heero, You seem to have... Um... Misplaced your clothes." Quatre stated as he noticed that Heero was sitting in his chair completely naked. "I didn't know Duo was that good at poker... Never, ever play poker against Duo. Unless you want to lose your clothes." Heero said, his voice sounding both angry and embarrassed. Duo smiled smugly. "I wasn't good, you were just way too bad." He said, sticking his tongue out afterwards. Heero glared at Duo. "FOOD!!! Hey, wait a minute, I thought you were making food, not a light snack..." Duo remarked. "Duo, there's enough food on that plate to feed at least two of us." Trowa said, and then attempted to comfort Quatre. "Duo! Apologize to Quatre!" Trowa demanded. "Wow... Uh, sorry, Quatre. And, um, well... Could I have some more? This is the best food I've eaten in... Well, I guess in about ten years." Quatres face immediately brightened. "You really like it?" He asked happily. "Yeah! This stuff is great!" Wufei snorted. "Amazing. You mean you can actually taste that? I thought it went from the plate directly to your stomache, making no contact with your tongue whatsoever. Then again, you were shoveling it in so fast, I couldn't really tell."  
  
After they had finished their meal, Heero informed Duo that he wanted his clothes back. "Hmmm... I'll be right back, I've got to think it over." Heero ran after Duo, but Duo somehow managed to enter a room with a lock on the door. "It probably isn't a very good idea to chase after your friends when you aren't wearing clothes. They might get the wrong idea!" Duo snickered. Heero pounded on the door for a minute or so before Duo finally came out. "What do you think? Do I look good in spandex?" Duo asked, grinning when he saw the look on Heeros face. Duos grin quickly turned to a look of terror. "Uh-oh... You're gonna kill me, aren't you?" Heero chased Duo back into the room in which the other guys were thinking about what to do, planning ahead in case there were traps inside the remaining building. Then Duo came tearing through the room. "HEEEEEEEEELP! QUATRE, HIDE ME!" Duo dove to the ground and slid behind Quatre.  
  
"Duo?? What are you doing wearing Heeros clothes?" Quatre asked, not quite believing the scene before him. "Duo? I'm not Duo. I'm the invincible Heero Yuy! And I'm being chased by a butt-naked maniac!" Heero turned the corner and saw Duo peeking around Quatres legs. "He's seen me! Heeeeeeeelp!" Heero grabbed Duo by the arm and pulled him to his feet. "Duo. Give me my clothes. Now." Duo went back to the room he had came out of, but Heero stopped him. "Right now. As in this very second." Duo blushed and took off the clothes he had taken from Heero. Then he turned around and ran back to the room he had been headed for to get his clothes. Once Heero and Duo were dressed in their own clothes, they returned to the others and headed over to the next building.  
  
This is it... Something bad is going to happen here. I just know it. Heero thought nervously as he considered bolting away, back to the doorway to the sphinx, back home, where he would supposedly be safe. He decided against doing so and led his friends into the building. "This is the right place, all right. Kinda reminds me of the lab under the school, only I haven't seen any monsters or tanks of acid yet." Duo whispered just barely audibly. It was indeed a laboratory of some kind, though it consisted of the typical mad scientist stuff. Test tubes all over the place, wires reaching across from one piece of machinery to another, other various contraptions strewn about the floor. A pink haired woman suddenly appeared to the left of the group. "Uh-oh... I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore. Hi, I'm Washu, nice to meet you, gotta go, bye!" The woman cheerily yelled as she ran out the door.  
  
Heero walked into the center of the room to examine a piece of machinery that had particularly caught his eye. "I wonder what this is... It looks kind of like one of those mobile suits, but I've never seen one that looks like this before. And it's a lot smaller, too." Savings approached Heero, reached up to his face, and ripped his skin off. Heero gasped and stared at Savings as he realised it had been a disguise. "Judecca!!!" Judecca chuckled. "Yes, it's me. Welcome to my laboratory. Oh, yes, by the way, that is a miniature model of the Wing Zero. You'll find out all about it soon enough. But first I'm afraid you have to go into a coma so it'll be a bit easier to transform you into the 'perfect soldier.' Nighty-night!" Judecca flipped a switch on a small device he had produced from his pocket and Heero fell to the ground in silence.  
  
Vinsfeld stared at the fallen boy and then pulled out a gun resembling the one Judecca had shot Duo with before he had been defeated the first time. "Guys, there isn't anything you can do for Heero. The only thing you can possibly do is get out of here as fast as you can. I'll keep Judecca from pursuing you. Leave, now!" Duo glanced at his now silent, unmoving friend and a tear formed in his eye. "Fine. Come on, we have to get out of here! We have to make sure we all live so that we can get Heero back!" Duo angrily managed to say, and he led the other boys back to the doorway that had led them to that dreadful city.  
  
Once They Dug The Jet Out Of The Sand...  
  
"I just wish we'd been able to do something to help Heero. I'm going to find out who's behind all this and I'll kill each and every one of them." Duo said to himself as he boarded the plane. "Everyone ready to go back home?" He asked. "Uh... Duo? Could you let someone else fly the jet this time?" Trowa asked. Duo walked over to Trowa and pushed him out of his seat. "Okay, I hereby give over my captainship to you." Duo told him, and sat next to Quatre. "But... I dont know how to fly a jet!" Trowa complained. "Hahaha! Neither do I!" Duo replied. "Yeah, well that's obvious." Trowa retorted. Trowa ran to the cockpit and soon after the plane flew up into the air and was taking the remaining four out of five boys back home.  
  
End Of Section One  
  
Keep in mind, this isn't the end of the whole thing. Just the first section. I know it wasn't nearly as long as I had said it would be, but I got a bit tired of them being 10, so I'm going to move on to the next section in which they are older. It could prove to be interesting. You never know unless you read it, do you? I really hope you review this, cause if I don't get some reviews pretty soon, I'm gonna just give up on this series and start writing another one instead. Hope ya liked it. Ciao! 


	6. Plan D.M.

I was considering not writing any more chapters, but I got another good review. See, even just one little review can make a hell of a lot of difference. By the way, you, yeah, you, the reader person, could you read and review my other fics, too? Please? Thanks. And now for chapter 6, chapter 1 in section 2, which takes place a few years after section 1. Here it is...  
  
I finally found him! Those bastards... They've got him in some kind of lab. I'll kill every last one of them. "Okay, listen up, Treize. I found him. That means I'm going to send my plan into action. If it should happen to fail, I want you to make sure everyone who knew anything about this project is killed. I can't afford to have anyone know about this if it fails. Got it?" Treize nodded his head. "Good. I'm placing you in charge of this place, and I'm leaving to start the operation." The speaker left the room, and just before the door closed behind him, Treize caught a glimpse of a chestnut colored braid. "Well... He's been planning for this for years, including me in all of his plans. Now he's gone for good, and all I've seen of him is his hair." Treize jumped onto his spinny computer chair thingy (You know, the ones with wheels) and began spinning around. "Ah, crap, I'm, dizzy! I'm gonna puuuuuuuke!"  
  
In a secret L1 colony type laboratory... "Hehehe. I'm glad Judecca was able to capture you. You've been quite useful to my research. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Heero hit the scientist over the head with a 2x4. "I learned that from a friend." He said to the unconcious figure lying in front of him on the floor. "Now I can hack into the computer and get rid of the security system, enabling me to get the hell out of here." A small robot came into the room. "Hello." It said. "Would you like a cup of tea?" "No." "Would you like a cup of coffee?" "No." "Would you like a donut?" "N.... Yes, actually, I would. But only if it's chocolate!" The robot gave Heero a chocolate donut. "Would you like a coke?" "No." "Would you like a gun?" "A gun? Yeah, sure." The robot gave Heero a gun. "Would you like a ticket to Disney World?" "N..... N.... Must resist... Cannot... Take... Ticket..... N... NO!" "Would you like a twinky?" "No." "Twinky, twinky, twinky. Heero's a twinky. Heero's a twinky. Twinky!" Heero turned around and glared at teh robot. "What did you say?!?" The robot said "Twinky, twinky, Heero's a twinky. Twinky! Heero's a twinky!" Heero grabbed the gun and shot the robot. "I am not a twinky." "Cookie! Cookie! Heero's a cookie! COOOOOOOKIE!" Heero shot the robot several times and went back to hacking the computer.  
  
"Quatre? Quatre, come here. I have something for you." Quatre turned around and saw that it was a monkey that had said that. "What the hell? You shouldn't be able to talk." The monkey jumped up and down repeatedly. "Quatre. You're a twiiiiiiiiiiiiinky!" The monkey said while mooning Quatre. "Damn you! I am not a twinky!" The monkey walked over to Quatre and gave him a small box. "Twiiiiiiiiiiiinky!" It said before disappearing. Then Quatre woke up and saw that he was holding a box. "Huh? That monkey gave me this box?!" Quatre opened the box, and inside it was a twinky. "Hey, a twinky! I'm hungry." Quatre grabbed the twinky and began to eat it. Once he had taken a bite, however, a piece of paper fell out. "Huh?" Quatre grabbed the paper and read it. "This is your fortune twinky. And this is your fortune. You will meet with four old friends in an unexpected way." Does that mean... Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei?  
  
Trowa glanced around the corner of the building. "Nobody there... So far so good." Trowa snuck around the corner and ran through the door. "Stop right there! If you move, I'll put a bullet through your brain!" Trowa froze in place. "Now turn around. Slowly! Easy does it..." Trowa turned, very slowly. "Stop! Put down your weapon first." Trowa set down his gun. "Now, turn around. Come on, hurry up, I don't have all day!" Trowa completed his turn, and found himself looking at a television showing some old gangster movie or something. "Stupid tv." Trowa hit the tv, but it remained intact. He, however, was in pain. "DAMMIT! I'm gonna kill that tv!" Trowa hit it again. "OW! Okay, okay, I'll stop! Just don't hurt me anymore!" Then Trowa looked out the window and saw the Trowasignal. "Gasp! To the Trowamobile!"  
  
"Hmmm... Wufei. I am seeing something... Four... No, five people from your past... You will be meeting with them shortly. Very soon. Yes.... One of them is named... Two?" Duo... "Another is named Hero, I believe." Heero! "And... Yes... Tro... Trowa? And Quatre, as well, I believe." Quatre and Trowa? "You said there were five." "Yes... The fifth is... Judecca. That is all I can tell you now." Judecca? Damn! But... She said Heero... That must mean Heero is alive! And she said we'd be meeting up very soon. Wufei stood up and walked away from the psychic gypsy type lady. "Well, when I see Judecca, I'll be sure to kill him."  
  
Heero found some kind of mobile suit, one that looked different from all the others, in the computers database. "Something about that thing... I'm taking it. I'm going to get the hell out of here." Heero ran through several hallways, a lot of doors, and eventually found the mobile suit he had seen on the computers monitor. "A 'gundam,' huh? Wing Zero... I'm going back to Earth." He jumped into the cockpit and started it up. This system... It isn't like the others. That doesn't matter. Now let's go!" Heero flew the gundam out into space, and headed towards Earth. "What's this? Operation Meteor?" Heero picked up the laptop that had been left in the gundam and began reading the file titled 'Operation Meteor.' Before too long, he got an email. "What?!? An email from D. M. That has to be Duo, right? Probably not... But... Well, I wont find out unless I open it, will I?"  
  
"Okay. If this information is correct, that email will be read by Heero. If not, it was completely not worth putting a spy in there. Next I think I'll contact Quatre. Let's see............................ That should do it. Okay, now to send one to Trowa. Only two emails left to write. Okay............................. There. Now......................... Perfect. All done. Now I just have to wait for them to get to Earth, and then I can begin the next phase of my plan. Oh, why wait? Hmmm...................... Damn. I can't seem to find him anywhere. Maybe if I try this...................... There he is. Okay, now to send him an email........................ Good. It's all set." Duo leaned back in his chair. Soon I will have my revenge... And I'll have my friends back. And... And I'll have Heero. Duo smiled. If those bastards hurt him at all, I'll kill them. Hell, if they pulled a hair from his head, I'll slit their throats.  
  
"Huh?" Quatre saw that he had gotten an email. "Let's see what it says."  
This is what it said:  
She cooks with lard, loves hot food bars. A quart of sweet tea, and fried pork skins.  
Can't get enough, eats 'til she's stuffed. Goes to the bathroom and she comes back again.  
She thinks she looks just like Madonna when she runs her greasy fingers through her bleach blond hair. Most times she'll place another order and lordy have mercy on that little bitty chair.  
She's got a butt bigger than the Beatles....  
"What the hell? Oh, hey, I got another one. From... D. M.?" Quatre opened up the email and read it. "Um... Okay then. Someone emailed me to say a mad scientist is going to pay me a visit." Quatre read the single-sentenced email several times, and then there was a knock at his bedroom door. "Someones here to see you, master Quatre." Great it's that psycho butler guy again. I don't like him. He always calls me master Quatre. I don't like that. I just want to be called Quatre. "Let him in." The door opened, and a man in a white lab coat stepped inside. "Hi, Mr. Mad Scientist guy. You wanna taste my twinky?" The man in the lad coat froze in place. "Um... Aren't you a bit young to be sexually active?" He asked. "That's not what I meant. I meant this fortune twinky that the monkey in my dream gave me." The man in the lab coat stared at the twinky. "I thought I was supposed to be the crazy one..." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"Okay, look, Quatre. I've come to offer you a chance to pilot a mobile suit. A 'gundam.' It's a mobile suit made from gundanium, making it quite strong. It is called Sandrock. Do you want it?" Quatre thought it over carefully. "Hell, it beats driving a car. Sure." The man smiled. "Well, you can have it. Under one condition. You have to go to Earth." Quatre agreed, and the scientist led him to Sandrock.  
  
Trowa got to the Trowamobile and saw that he had an email. "'You can expect a mad scientist to be dropping by shortly. Do exactly as he says.' Um... Okay, then..." Trowa climbed into the Trowa mobile and drove to the Trowacave. "Hey, ...... Damn. I forgot. Quatre isn't here. I have no sidekick! Well, I have a butler. HEY! Mr. Butler guy! Come here." The butler approached Trowa. "Yes, master Trowa? Let me guess. You're getting bored again, aren't you?" Trowa nodded. "Would you like to play with master Dick?" Trowa stepped backwards. "Okay, uh, do you realise what you just said?" The butler blushed. "I didn't mean it like that! Oh, by the way, there's someone here to see you." "Let him in." A man in a white lab coat stepped into the Trowacave and said "Unless I'm mistaken, Du.... Well, you got an email. And it told you to do what I say. So listen carefully. I want you to pilot a special kind of mobile suit called a gundam. You will take Heavyarms to Earth. Is that understood?" Trowa glared at the scientist. "Okay, fine. Heavyarms is the, uh, whatchamacallit, right?" The scientist looked quite annoyed. "The gundam. Yes. Now, here are the directions to where the gundam is hidden. Go! Now! Go now! Yes, now! Go! Go right now! Go go go! Now!"  
  
Wufei was wandering around the carnival. "Hmmm... I'm gonna buy some cotton candy!" He bought a jumbo sized cotton candy. "Hehehe... I've got it! Next I'll go on the super-deluxe-whirley-spinny-throw-up-when-you-get-off!" Wufei was about to get on the ride when a scientist approached him. "Who the hell are you?" "Why I'm a mad scientist." "Oh, okay. What do you want?" The scientist grinned an evil grin. "I want you to pilot the Shenlong. It is a special kind of mobile suit called a gundam. I want you to take it to Earth." "I'll have to think about it, Mr. Psycho Scientist." Wufei said, and after two hours of thinking, he agreed. "Good, good... You'll find a file titled Operation Meteor in the gundam. Read it before you get to Earth, understand?" Wufei nodded his head. "Good. Now go! Run, Wufei, run like the wind!" Wufei ate some of his cotton candy. "Why aren't you running?" "Where is this 'Shenlong?'" He asked. "Damn it! I knew I forgot something. Here are the directions. Um... Could I have some of that?" Wufei handed over the bag of cotton candy and went off to find the Shenlong.  
  
"Hmmm.... One... Two... Three... Three gundams. Let's see... Yes. Heero, Quatre, and Trowa are getting close to Earth. Wufei hasn't found the gundam yet, apparently." It's all coming together quite nicely. I'm positively brilliant! Soon all of my friends will be back on Earth, and then... Then I can have my revenge. It's hard to believe I've been planning for this for almost five years. It only took that long because I had to find the others, and because I wanted to figure out the perfect way to kill Judecca. But still... Five years? Well, it was worth it, to get everything perfect.  
  
Hmmm... Sorry about this chapter. It doesn't quite make all that much sense, and it's a bit odd, and probably not quite as funny as the others. But I'm under a lot of pressure here. I had to write this chapter, and I had to write a chapter for Christmas, Christmas (If you haven't read it, do. If you haven't reviewed it, do.) And I had to write a chapter for Doctor Valn Zinfaield (Once again, if you haven't read and/or reviewed it, do.) All in a day. One day to write it all. That's not too much time if you think about it. I have to carefully think out all the words, I have to think of a plot, I have to actually write it, I have to listen to one of Cledus T. Judds songs about a million times before writing the chapter for Christmas, Christmas... Basically, if you thought it sucked, I'm sorry. I'll try to do better next time. Kay? Bye for now! 


	7. To Earth!

I swear I'll try to do better this time! Here's the 7th chapter, 2nd chapter of the second section. Don't forget to both read AND review. Not just read. Kay? Okay then...  
  
"Oh, good. The fourth gundam. So now all that's left is for me to get in my gundam and go to Earth..." Duo made his way down a long, dark corridor, past several doors that all looked pretty much the same, and then finally went into one of them. "There it is... Deathscythe. Wait a minute... Someone's inside it!" Duo ran to Deathscythe and yelled "Hey, who the hell are you and what are you doing in Deathscythe?" A boy jumped out of the cockpit. "Oh, sorry. I guess Ryoko isn't here, huh?" Tenchi looked around. "Damn it... I'm in the wrong cartoon, aren't I? Sorry, I'll leave now!" Tenchi ran out the door Duo had come through, and Duo inserted himself into the cockpit of the Deathscythe. "And now I'll head for Earth." (Did you notice anything? Cock-pit, I'll Head for Earth, Inserted himself into the Cock-pit? What do those all have in common? Hehehe... I'll shut up now.)  
  
"Odd... Well, if it's for the good of the colonies, I'll do it." Quatre said as he closed the file. "I wonder who's behind this operation. I guess it was that scientist. HEY!!! Scooby Doo!" Quatre watched the viewscreen, which he had turned to Cartoon Network. "Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you? We need some help from you now..." Quatre sang. "Oh, this is the one where they catch a bad guy wearing a mask! I love this one!" Then Quatre accidentally pressed a button on the control panel labelled 'Transmit.'  
  
"Wow... So I'm supposed to take out Oz? Well, it can't be much harder than it was getting rid of Judeccas little organization. Oh, wait a minute, all we did was destroy his lab and that bomb. Right. Didn't actually kill anyone who worked for him or get rid of his actual lab in Atlantis. Well, it can't be too hard. Especially with this gundam." Heero said after he had finished reading the file. He looked at the viewscreen, at the Earth. "Almost there. I wonder if any of the other guys are there?" Then Scooby Doo popped up on the viewscreen. "Relp, Raggy! Rere's a ronster over rere!" "What the hell is Scooby Doo doing on my viewscreen?!?" Then Scooby disappeared and was replaced with the Earth. "Weird..."  
  
"Hmmm.... So that scientist guy wanted me, Trowaman, to save the colonies from the evil Oz organization. Oz? Like Australia, or something? The evil Kangaroo Klan! Or maybe even the Killer Koalas! Or perhaps the Perilous Platypusseses... Platypi? Whatever. The Down-Underworld... A dangerous place... Oh, wait, what's this?" Trowa read the last line in the file. "Keep in mind, Oz does NOT mean Australia. Oh. Okay, then." Trowa then made the gundam Heavyarms spin around in circles. "WHHHHEEEEEEEEE!!!!! Oh crap! I'm gonna hurl!" Trowa stopped Heavyarms quickly and fell out of his seat. "Ow..."  
  
Wufei closed the file. "Interesting. Well, it seems just enough, which means that it is not injust. Which means that I would be serving justice. Which means... Which means that I am quite just. Hmmm... What? Oooooohhh... Jack Daniels! I haven't had any Jack Daniels in quite a while!" (The alcoholic drink, you sickos!) Wufei picked up the bottle of JD and began drinking from it. After a while he had drank the entire bottle. He had brought a mirror with him (It's a mystery as to why) and he looked into the mirror. "Hey, you're cute! Aw, thanks, but I'm not as good looking as you. Are you mocking me? Stop it! I said that first, damn it!" Wufei punched the mirror, shattering it and cutting his hand. "OW! He fought well... But I prevailed! *HIC!* Hehehe... Now, onwards, to Earth! *HIC!*"  
  
"On my way to Earth, I should probably check on the others and make sure they aren't in any trouble or anything." Duo flew to the closest one of his friends, which was Wufei. "Why is he wobbling around like that? Is he drunk or something?" Then a JD bottle fell from the gundams hand. "Crap. He's drunk. Oh, well. As long as he gets to Earth." Duo flew to Quatre next. "What the hell?!? Quatres watching Scooby Doo? That is soooo not fair! My gundam doesn't get that channel..." Then Duo flew around and checked on Heero. "Well, at least he's not doing anything weird." Duo then went to see what Trowa was doing. He listened to Trowa, who was watching Batman. "Copycat... He's just jealous because I thought of that first. That looks almost exactly like the Trowamobile, only it's got bat wings and stuff." Duos eyes went wide. "Um... I'll just go to Earth now..." Duo flew to Earth. Quickly. VERY fast.  
  
"Hahaha! I TOLD you! I told you Scooby was going to catch you if you did that! But did you listen to me? Nooooo, of course not. And now you're going to jail because of it!" Quatre laughed. "Those guys never learn, do they... You can't get away from Scooby and the gang. They're just too smart." Quatre switched his viewscreen back to Earth, and he saw that he was almost there. "Well, I suppose I should land now..." He said, and did so.  
  
Heero, being the only normal one, landed without anything particularly humorous happening. I mean, he fought Zechs and a few other guys, but you don't want to hear about that, do you? Alright fine... Heero was entering the atmosphere, and then... (The author takes in a large breath)  
Awholebunchamobilesuitscameandattackedhimandhebeatthecrapoutofthemandthencrashedintothewater. So there it is. Now on to Trowa.  
  
"I seriously need a sidekick if I'm going to be Trowaman. Then again, I probably shouldn't be Trowaman. There's only room enough for one superhero, and, though I hate to admit it, Batman is pretty good... So from now on I shall simpy be Trowa Barton. OH CRAP, A MOUNTAIN!" Trowa dodged the mountain looming up in front of him, and then landed the gundam. "That was close. Now I've got to figure out just what to do next. I'm probably supposed to destroy some Oz bases, but where are they?" Trowa then tried to locate the nearest Oz base.  
  
Wufei was swerving about wildly in the gundam. "Oh, no! That damn pidgeon is still after me! It's gonna crap on my gundam! I wont let it, no, no, it's not gonna crap on Nataku... Nuh-uh. I'll fight it do the death!" Shenlong grabbed a tree out of the ground and tried to hit the pidgeon, but the bird was easily able to dodge the blow since Wufei was drunk. "Ah, a worthy opponent! Well, you can't dodge all of my attacks!" Wufei swung the tree at the pidgeon repeatedly, but missed every time. The pidgeon flew away from Wufei. "Yes, that's right, run, you coward! But I'll get you next time!" And then Wufei crashed into the ground. "Ow."  
  
Once he had landed, Duo found out where Judecca was. "That bastard's still the principal of that school, eh? Probably has a new lab under it, too. Well, all the easier to find and kill him. My, what big eyes I have. My, what a big nose I have. My, what big ears I have. But none of them compare to my big mouth! Then again, my mouth isn't quite as big as... A certain other part of my anatomy..." Duo glanced down between his legs. "Yup, way bigger than my mouth. I wonder why that wasn't in little red riding hood? 'My, Grandmother, what a big dick you have!' 'All the better to...' Hmmm.... So that's why it isn't in little red riding hood." Duo checked his satellite and found where the other four had landed. "Right. I'll go get them as soon as I'm done planning."  
  
Quatre landed in the middle of a large desert. "Wow, I just landed in the middle of a large desert." Then Quatre looked around to see if there was any sign of civilization nearby. "I'm looking around for signs of civilianization nearby." (Carefully read that sentence over again if you read that as 'I'm looking around for signs of civilization nearby.' Okay? Okay.) "Nope. Nobody and nothing nearby. Just sand... An endless stretch of sand... Or maybe that's just a mirage and I'm actually in a large, snowy mountain range. Yes, am I here or am I there, that is the question..." Quatre climbed back into Sandrock and then began looking for a town, or anything other than just sand.  
  
Heero washed up onto a beach, and Relena found him. (This is where things get a bit... Well, let's put it this way. I REALLY don't like Relena.) "Oh, no! A person laying in the sand! I'm such an airbrained ditz that I'm just going to stand here and talk to myself when he could be wounded and in need of serious medical attention!" Then one of the rocks in Relenas head slid off the others. "Oh, maybe I should go see if he's alive." Relena walked over to Heero and checked for a pulse. "He's alive! Oh, now I should... Gee, I'm so stupid I can't quite remember what to do next. Oh, maybe I should call an ambulence?" Relena called an ambulence and ran back to Heero to try and wake him up. She succeeded after a while, and Heero opened his eyes. "You might know too much. I have to dispose of you." (Know too much? Hell, she doesn't know anything at all, but, you know, whatever... As long as he hurts her.) Heero grabbed Relena by the neck, lifted her into the air, carried her over to the cement, and slammed her down onto the ground. "Oh, you know what? I think that might have hurt, because I can't really feel anything in either one of my arms, and there's blood coming from them and my legs. Do you think I got hurt?" Heero gave a sharp kick to her stomache, and she flew off the cement back onto the sand. "Hmmm... There's a funny feeling in my tummy. I'm pretty sure that hurt. I know you're sorry and didn't mean to do it, though." The ambulence arrived and Heero tackled the driver, knocking him out into the road, and then he drove off.  
  
One of the small devices on Trowas humility belt beeped. (I couldn't think of anything else, so sue me.) "Huh? What beeped? Let's see... Gasp! It's the Quatre-detector! It's found Quatre! I must go to him now." Trowa got back into his gundam and flew towards where the Quatre-detector said Quatre was located. Once he finally caught up with Quatre, he flew alongside him and hit the transmit button. "Quatre! Is that you?" "Trowa?!? How'd you get a gundam?" "Some weird scientist guy gave it to me." "Oh. It's good to see you again, Trowa! I'm looking for civilization. Have you seen any?" "Not anywhere near here. Oh, yeah, by the way, I've been in love with you ever since I first saw you." "Really, Trowa? Well, I have to admit, I have too." "Okay, so you've loved yourself ever since you first saw yourself. Big deal. What about me? Do you love me?" Quatre nodded his head, and Trowa crashed into the sand below. "Trowa, what's wrong?!?"  
  
"Uh, sorry. I was just so happy that you love me that I kinda lost control and... All fall down go boom." Quatre flew down next to Trowas gundam and waited for him to regain control so they could look for signs of life. "You ready now, Trowa?" Trowa nodded his head and said "Yup. Uh, Quatre... Do you think I'd make a good superhero?" Quatre thought it over. "Well, I think you'd make a much better boyfriend than you would a superhero." "Oh. Okay. Well, let's keep looking for civilization." Quatre frowned. "Trowa? Did you get what I'm saying?" Trowa looked confused. "What do you mean?" "I mean will you be my boyfriend or not?" "Of course I will, Quatre!" Then the two took off and began looking for a town or city or something.  
  
Unfortunately, I cannot write about Wufei right now. He passed out. Not anything to write about. So, moving along...  
  
"Well, that about does it. I've got everything set, so now all that's left is to find the others and then go get my revenge on Judecca. Then, of course, I'll have to proclaim my ever-lasting love for Heero, but that probably wont go anywhere near as well as killing Judecca. That will most likely end up with me getting hurt. Perhaps physically as well as emotionally. Then again, there is that tiny little chance that Heero returns my feelings. That would be nice. Then we coul get married, and not have any kids, thank God, 'cause kids are annoying, so I'm REALLY glad I'm gay and won't ever have to have kids, and we'll live happily ever after. And then, there's reality. Well, I'll worry about that whole tell Heero you love him thing later. Now to find the others..."  
  
I guess that's about it for now. Hopefully it was better than the previous chapter, or at least good. Don't forget to erview this thing! Oh, yeah, and I'm assuming that you've read the previous chapters if you're reading this, so could you, in your review, of course, tell me what you think of Judecca? I wanna know if you think he's an acceptable villain. And tell me what you thought about this fic, too, of course. Thanks, and bye for now! 


	8. The 8th Chapter

*Folds his hands in his lap and glares at the screen.* I will not allow this! One of my fics hasn't gotten any reviews at all, but that is great compared to this. I've gotten more bad reviews for this than for any of my oth... Oh... Wait... I haven't gotten any bad reviews for my other fics, have I? Well, whatever. I shall not allow this fic to die with such a bad record. I shall attempt to save it. (Crap... This is going to be the worst chapter yet, isn't it?) Anyways, I'll shut up and write now... Hehehe....  
  
Duo stared off into the sunset. "All the pieces of the puzzle will begin to fall into place shortly. It all begins here..." He turned around and faced the buildings of the Cinq kingdom. "It isn't a good idea to mess with a guy in love... That's something that bastard will learn, very shortly." Duo walked towards one of the buildings on the edge of the beach. He pushed open the door and crossed the threshold. "Doctor Zinfaield... How is your end of it all going?" A fairly tall man stepped up behind Duo, and set a hand down on Duos shoulder. "Hello, Duo. I see you are quite talented at knocking before entering someone elses home. My end of the deal is coming along perfectly, by the way." Duo quickly looked over the man before him. The doctor was a fairly tall man, in his late twenties, with dark black hair. He wore glasses, A lab coat and gloves the darkest shade of black imaginable, and boots that matched the lab coat perfectly. "And I see you would blend in with a pitch black alley if you spray painted your face black. Good to know that you've been successful, by the way." Doctor Zinfaield smirked.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" Wufei awoke and looked around. "I'm... I'm in the cockpit of the Shenlong. Now I remember." Wufei got Shenlong onto its feet and he looked at his surroundings. "Well, I'm in a nice dense forest... How did I get here, though? I can't remember anything past getting into this thing..." Wufei shook his head. "Well, it doesn't matter. Right now I should worry about getting the hell out of here." Wufei flew up over the trees. An island. Well, I hope this 'Gundam' doesn't need fuel or anything..." Wufei flew away from the island, looking for some populated land.  
  
Heero drove along the road. And he drove. And he drove. And he... Drove... Um... A car pulled alongside Heero, and the driver pointed a gun at Heero. "Pull over now, or I'll put a bullet through your brain!" Heero grinned. Perfect timing. I was getting bored. Heero opened the door next to him and jumped from the ambulence into the car driven by the man holding the gun through the window. Heero wrestled the gun from the man and put it against the mans temple. "Well, that was fun. What do you think I should do now? Normally I'd kill you, but I think I'll let you live. But if you don't want me to change my mind, I suggest you go much faster." The man pressed his foot against the gas pedal even harder, and the car sped up.  
  
Quatre and Trowa flew in their gundams towards the forest nearby the city they had spotted a while ago. "We'll land in the forest and go into the city. Maybe we can find out where we are, and... Maybe do something else, too..." Trowa suggested. "What do you mean by 'something else,' Trowa?" Trowa grinned, and then they approached the forest and landed. Once outside of their gundams, Trowa answered the question. "Well, maybe we could go on a date or something. After all, we don't really know what we're supposed to do now, right? So we've got to do something, right?" Then Trowa led Quatre from the forest to the city, where they asked someone where they were and where the best restaurant nearby was. They found out the information they wanted, and then went to the restaurant. "I'm buying." Trowa said, as soon as they walked into the restaurant. "I'm rich." Quatre replied. "I'm still buying." The two sat at a table and they examined the menus that were placed before them. Quare opened his mouth to speak, but before he was able to, there was a loud noise, and a circle of blood appeared on Quatres shirt, growing increasingly larger.  
  
Duo stood from the table after Doctor Valn Zinfaield had explained what he had accomplished to him. "Well, it looks like everything is going extremely well. You truly deserve your reputation. Both for being a genius, and for being a black-hearted, evil man." Valn smiled. "Yes, I've worked hard for my reputation. Well, not really. But I have indeed earned it." Dr. Zinfaield pressed several keys on the keyboard in front of him, grinning at the monitor. He stood and walked over to a rack of test tubes, grabbing one filled with a blue liquid. "Here. Take this, Duo. It's a rather interesting concoction. It's an explosive acid. Very deadly. If it doesn't completely melt the target instantly, the explosion will get rid of it. The explosion isn't very large, however. But it is large enough to make a nice little doorway to a bank vault when you're low on funds." Duo took the test tube. "If it's an acid, shouldn't it melt through this test tube?" Doctor Zinfaield shook his head. "No, that test tube is glass, which is the only thing that cannot be melted by that acid." Duo thanked the doctor and walked towards the door. "Just remember, do not ever open the lid. That's good a one use only tube. If you used a small amount of it and not the rest, there would be room in the tube, so it would explode the next time it moved. That's why I filled it up to the very top, leaving no room at all. It explodes very easily."  
  
Heero opened the door on the passengers side of the car and exited, keeping the gun. "Now get the hell out of here. Fast." The man driving did as he said, and Heero walked off into the city. "So, let's see... I should probably eat something first, I'm getting hungry..." Heero found a restaurant and walked inside. He sat at atable and looked over the menu. "Well, I guess I'll have the..." A shot rang out, and Heero glanced in the direction of the noise. "What the?!?" He saw that someone had shot Quatre. "Quatre?!? That bastards going down!" Heero jumped up from his chair and quickly shot at the man running for the door. Heero missed, however, and so he had to chase after the retreating man. Heero exited the restaurant, but saw no sign of the man. "Where'd he go?" Then the man jumped on top of Heero from above him and tried to shoot him, but Heero knocked the gun away before he could do so, and aimed his own gun at the man. "I was feeling generous earlier, but now I don't feel like being nice. Goodbye." Heero was about to squeeze the trigger when Quatre came out the door. "Heero... Don't shoot..." Trowa ran out the door and grabbed Quatre just before he collapsed, and soon afterwards an ambulence and a police car arrived.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hehehe... Hmmm... I wonder if that was quite good enough to save this fic? Hopefully it was. It was a rather short chapter, but I'm tired, and so I figured I should end it about now. At 5 AM... Well, let's see if I get criticised for this chapter. If not, I'll assume It was good, and keep writing. If nobody likes it, I'll... Well, I'll continue trying to save this fic until I succeed. Though I hope I did well enough this time. Don't forget to review it. And if you wouldn't mind, could you read and review some of my other fics as well? Some of the most notable ones being 'Standing Outside The Fire' and 'Christmas, Christmas.' The first one's quite serious, and I've gotten four good reviews for it, the second humorous, and I've gotten 7 for it. My other fics haven't gotten quite as many good reviews. Wait... One got five good reviews... Which was that? Er... I thought one got five good reviews... Can't remember though. All the reviews I've gotten for 'Standing Outside The Fire,' 'Christmas, Christmas,' 'Doctor Valn Zinfaield,' 'Gundam Babysitters,' were good. I think that's all of the ones I've written. Except 'When Cartoons Collide,' which hasn't gotten any reviews at all, and this one, which has gotten some good reviews, and some bad. I've talked enough for now, so I should probably shut up and end this chapter already. So ta-ta, ttfn, byebye, goodbye, bye, hasta la vista, so long, and I don't know how to spell all those other ones... Except ciao. I can spell that. The basic point, however, is goodbye for now, folks. ('The candle burned out long before the legend ever did...' Oops, sorry. Elton Johns 'Candle in the Wind.' Bye!) 


End file.
